Your Mess is my Mess
by gleeageplayanon
Summary: Santana and Quinn are married and living together in New York while Quinn finishes school and Santana works for the police department. After a few rough cases, Santana is extremely stressed and Quinn knows just how to help her. AU. Contains non-sexual age play, diaper usage. WARNING: Defecation squick!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: None of the characters are mine, only the story plot! All characters belong to Glee on Fox.**

When Quinn got home from her last class and walked into the apartment she shared with her wife of 2 years, she immediately knew something was wrong. Her wife was usually out in the kitchen preparing dinner for them both or relaxing in the living room.

Tonight, both rooms were empty and she saw that their bedroom door was just slightly cracked. She quietly walked over to the door and slowly opened it to peer inside. She let out a concerned sigh when she saw her Latina wife curled up in bed, whimpering in her sleep.

She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her wife's back lightly. Must've been a rough day at work, she thought. Quinn was startled when her wife suddenly stiffened, and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening.

Quinn realized that there was a warm wetness spreading across the blankets, and she grew more concerned about her wife. "Hey San," she shook her lightly, "come on baby, wake up for me." Santana stirred and suddenly sat straight up, obviously disoriented.

"San, are you alright? What's going on baby?" Quinn asked. Santana's face was frozen and emotionless, until she suddenly came to a realization of what had happened, and burst into tears. Quinn tried to comfort her wife as she sobbed, but it was no use. Santana pushed Quinn away and ran into their on suite, locking the door behind her. Quinn quickly followed, and knocked lightly, urging Santana to let her in.

"San, baby, what's going on with you? Everything is okay, it was an accident. Let me in please?"

Quinn's pleas went unanswered and after a few moments of listening to her wife's sobs through the door, decided to grab the key above the door frame and let herself in.

When Quinn opened the door, her heart broke. Santana was curled up in a ball on the floor next to the tub, and she watched Quinn with wide eyes as she entered. Quinn slowly knelt down and placed her hand on her wife's shoulder, who quickly shrugged away.

"Hey baby, you're okay, everything is okay, I'm here now, talk to me," Quinn urged as she lowered her self down onto the floor next to the sobbing girl. She slowly reached her arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled her into her chest. Quinn's concern only grew when her wife just continued to sob into her chest. She didn't want her wife to grow more uncomfortable, and urged her to get cleaned up.

"Santana, listen to me sweetheart, you're going to feel cold and yucky if you stay here on the floor like this. What do you say I run you a nice warm bath, hmm?"

Santana finally lifted her head, and looked up at Quinn with her red, puffy eyes, before shoving her off and frantically trying to run back out into the bedroom. Quinn grabbed her wrist just as she tried to leave, and pulled her towards her.

"Hey, what's all this about? Let's get you cleaned up okay?" Santana slowly met Quinn's eyes, tears still falling from her own and frantically started, "No, I made a mess of the bed, I need to go clean and start a load of laundry and..."

"Santana," Quinn interrupted, "stop worrying about that, okay? Let me take care of you, baby." Santana tried to refuse, "but Q, this is all my fault and you shouldn't have to deal with my mess, I'm so sorry.." and the tears began to fall again.

"San, none of this is your fault. You had an accident, baby, that can happen to anyone. And this is nothing that you have to take care of yourself, okay? I love you. Every part of you. Santana, when I married you I vowed to be here for you through everything, and that will never change. Now please, let me start you a bath and I'll take care of the sheets while you get all clean." Quinn turned on the tap, and let go of Santana's hand as she started towards the bedroom.

"Wait, Q," Santana interrupted, "stay, please." She turned around and rejoined her wife in the bathroom, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "of course baby."

Santana just stood there, as if she was waiting for some sort of instruction. "Hey, go ahead and get undressed baby, that can't be comfortable." Santana met Quinn's eyes slowly, ashamed to ask for what she really wanted. Quinn could see that Santana was too embarrassed to ask for help, and slowly walked closer.

"I love you," she whispered into Santana's ear as she reached for the button of her jeans. She quickly undid the zipper, and placed her fingers in the waistband of her wife's jeans, pulling them downward and letting them fall around her ankles. Her face crinkled in sympathy at the soaking wet state of her wife's now yellow striped boy shorts. "Here, lean," she said as she prompted her wife to place her hands on her shoulders as she removed her underwear and helped her to step out of her jeans. She lifted her wife's arms and lifted the soft cotton t-shirt over her head.

Even in this state, Quinn couldn't help but admire her wife's beautiful figure, and the smooth lines of her abs. She quickly returned to her task, unhooking her wife's bra and throwing it into the pile of clothes on the floor. All the while, Santana stood in embarrassed silence until her wife gently pulled her towards the tub.

She stepped in and looked up to Quinn, saying, "Quinn, how could you love me when I'm this disgusting?" Quinn was taken aback by the deflated tone from her normally sharp wife.

"Baby girl, you are not disgusting. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and you are beautiful. I don't care if you are dirty or clean and I surely don't care if you have flaws. This was just an accident baby, and it doesn't make you any less perfect than you've always been." Quinn was rewarded with a small smile from her wife at this.

She grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before grabbing a cloth and some soap and beginning to wash her down. She was extra gentle with her wife's shoulders, and gave them a rub as she tried to relieve some of her stress. Santana closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensation and relaxed into her wife's touch.

When Quinn finished cleaning her off, she added some bubbles and closed the drain, filling the tub up for her wife. Santana gently sat down, but avoided her wife's concerned gaze. Quinn kneeled down on the tile floor and chucked her under the chin, getting her to look up.

"Hey baby, what's going on with you?," she gently questioned, "you've never wet the bed before, and you were in bed when I got home. What's up? Is everything okay?"

Santana reluctantly began to speak, "I don't know, Q. I've just been so stressed down at the station, and today we had a few tough cases. Sometimes I really don't think I'm cut out for it. It's really taking a toll on me."

Quinn reached out to brush the stray hair out of Santana's face and tried to think of what to say.

"You know I'm here for you, right baby? For anything. If something is bothering you, talk to me, okay?"

"I know, Q, I'm okay I think. I guess the stress is just really getting to me."

Quinn leaned in to kiss her wife before standing up. "Okay San, stay here and relax for a little while. I'm going to go strip the bed and make us some food. You'll be okay, right?"

With a small nod from Santana, she left the bathroom, gears turning in her mind.

A little while later, the linens were changed and Quinn brought her wife a clean pair of boyshorts and an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. Santana thanked her, and dried off before slipping into the comfortable clothes and joining Quinn in the kitchen for dinner. She walked over and kissed her wife on the shoulder, non verbally thanking her for everything. Quinn just smiled to herself at her wife's gesture and served some pasta for them both.

They ate in relative silence, and decided to call it a night. Quinn quickly changed while Santana crawled into bed. When Quinn walked over to join her, she grew concerned of her wife's fetal position on the bed. She crawled in next to her, and pulled her close. Santana sighed and curled into Quinn. She just needed comfort, and Quinn knew exactly how she was going to provide it.

That night, Quinn was awoken numerous times by Santana's restless sleep. The third time, Santana darted out of bed and into the bathroom. Quinn saw the glow of light from around the door, but decided to give her wife some privacy and stayed in bed. It had been a while since she had gone in there, but Quinn knew that stress often upset Santana's stomach, and it wasn't uncommon for her to have a bit of trouble at night after an especially rough day. Quinn waited a little longer before getting out of bed and knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "San? You okay, baby?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Q, go back to bed," Santana said, her voice clearly strained. Quinn wasn't going to be turned away that easy, so she tried again and spoke through the door, "Baby don't worry about me, you've had such a rough day. Do you need anything? Are you feeling okay?"

"Q," Santana whined, her voice breaking, "it just really hurts and I don't feel good at all."

"Alright baby, I'm coming in," Quinn said before opening the door and rushing over to her wife, who wasn't finished on the toilet.

"Q, you really don't need to be here for this," she tried to reason, as it surely wasn't a pretty sight, or sound for that matter, but Quinn quickly reassured her as she did earlier, "San, how many times do I need to tell you that I love you no matter what, and I will be here for you regardless of the state that you're in? Here, let me rub your stomach." She kneeled down next to her wife and rubbed gently circles on her lower stomach, which Santana was quite thankful for.

It seemed to help a bit, and after one more bout, there were a few minutes if nothing and she seemed finished.

"All done baby?" Quinn asked.

"I think so, it just kind of hurts," Santana responded.

Quinn reached under the sink to grab some wipes for the sake of her wife's poor bottom, and left her to clean up in private, kissing the top of her head before leaving.

Quinn laid back down in bed and Santana joined her soon after. She leaned over and kissed Quinn's lips before snuggling back into her, "I love you Q," she whispered. "I love you too, San." Quinn reached her arms down and began to rub Santana's stomach again, and it didn't go unnoticed when Santana reached up and placed her thumb in her mouth. Quinn just smiled and continued to rub her wife's poor belly until they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Quinn woke up before her wife, and ran to the store down the street to grab what she needed. She returned just as her wife was finishing getting ready for work. Quinn always loved the way Santana looked in uniform, and walked up behind her, kissing her neck and startling her.

"Oh hey, Q, where were you?"

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you baby, I just had to run to the store to grab a few things. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, have a good day in class"

"I will. And hey, San?"

"What's up Q?"

"Try to relax today, okay? I love taking care of you but I don't want you to run yourself down, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Q," she said before kissing her wife as she walked out the door.

Quinn's day at the university was uneventful, but she rushed home, exited to see her wife, hoping she had recovered a little from the night before.

When she opened the front door, she couldn't help but smile at her wife, curled up on the couch. She frowned a little when she realized that she was still in her uniform and that it must have been another rough day.

She sighed before walking over and lightly kissing her sleeping wife's forehead, and then headed to the bedroom to set up the things that she had bought.

She laid out a new plush blanket and some new cotton pajamas before placing a pack of pacifiers and pack of adult diapers to the side. Just as she finished laying out her new things, she heard foot steps in the hall, and Santana walked in.

"Uh, Q, what's all this?"

"Hey baby," Quinn started, "how are you feeling? Any better? I brought you some things that I think may help you destress a little bit."

She grabbed the pack of pacifiers and handed them to Santana, "Did you know you suck your thumb when you sleep, baby?"

"Actually yeah, it makes me feel a little better, maybe, sometimes," she said shyly. Quinn took a step closer and gently grabbed her tan wife's hand.

"You know you have nothing to be embarrassed of right, San? You've had a really rough time lately and I think this might help you a little bit," Quinn said as she ushered Santana to lay back on the bed. Santana looked a bit scared as she noticed the pack of diapers on the bed, and Quinn noticed, quickly reassuring her.

"You know baby, I think they're really going to make you a bit more comfortable. You don't have to use them if you don't want to, but I think you should try it. Let me take care of all of your needs, hmm?"

"I don't know, Q, I have had some rough times recently, but I don't know if I can do this. I pissed all over myself yesterday, and that was mortifying, I don't know if I can willingly do that."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at her wife's fierce personality showing itself for the first time in a few days.

"Santana Lopez-Fabray, I think you need to let me take care of you. We both know that you could probably use this." Quinn gently pushed Santana back on the bed and removed her uniform pants.

"Alright Q, but there's no way I'm doing my other business in that thing.

"Okay baby, whatever you want. But no judging, promise. I love all of you, okay?"

Quinn took out one of the diapers and lifted Santana's legs up before placing it under her and taping her in.

"Is that good, San?"

"Actually, yeah, this thing is kind of comfortable. I love you for doing this for me," she said as she sat up and kissed her wife.

After Santana had been diapered, she followed Quinn into the kitchen and they heated up the leftovers from their pasta the night before. Santana sat down at the table, and Quinn followed with the bowls not long after. Dinner was quiet again, as a very stressed Santana didn't want to talk about much.

As they were finishing their meal, Quinn noticed that Santana seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Hey babe," she reached her arm across the table to grab her wife's hand, "what's going on? Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Santana shifted in her seat and averted her eyes.

"San, baby," Quinn pressured, "what is it?" Santana shifted a bit more and Quinn came to a realization.

"Oh, baby, do you need to go potty?" Santana blushed at the childish word but nodded.

Quinn squeezed her hand, "Hey San, look at me. I promise you that using the diaper is okay. You know that I don't mind cleaning you up, I did it yesterday. I want you to be comfortable. Want to go sit on the couch maybe?" Santana shyly looked up, but nodded.

Quinn led her to the living room and sat down. "Come here," she said, patting her lap. Santana complied but still seemed uncomfortable. "Let it go, baby, no judging," Quinn ushered as she gradually pushed down on her wife's bladder.

After a few more seconds, Quinn felt the warmth start to spread on her lap, and kissed her wife's shoulder. While she was peeing, Santana passed some gas, right on her wife's lap.

Mortified, Santana tried to get up and run, but Quinn held her close. "Santana," she tried to calm her down, "relax please. You can't seriously be embarrassed that you farted on my lap, can you? Honey, I sat in the bathroom and rubbed your belly last night while you were using the toilet, did I not? And I have shared a bed with you for almost 3 years now and you think that's the first time you've ever passed gas on me? You used to fart under the covers and trap me under there so I had to smell them! San, love you so much and this will never change that. Now, I think someone is in need of a change, hmm?"

Santana began to calm a little and quietly laughed despite herself and nodded. Maybe she was overreacting, she thought.

Quinn allowed her to stand up and then led her to the bedroom. Santana leaned back on the bed, and allowed Quinn to change her. Sure, the cold wipe felt a little strange, but Quinn didn't seem bothered at all, and she loved her all the more for it.

While she was laying there, though, she felt a heaviness in her stomach, and knew what that meant. She had to use the restroom and more importantly, she had to tell Quinn.

"Hey Q," Santana said as she was being powdered, "I uh, I kind of need to go to the bathroom. Like, not in a diaper, to the bathroom..." she trailed off.

Quinn simply nodded, and instead of placing a new diaper under Santana, pulled her up off of the bed with a bare bottom half and playfully tapped her bottom to send her to the bathroom. She let Santana go to take care of her business, laid the fresh diaper on the bed for when she was done, and waited.

In just a few minutes, Santana was back on the bed and ready to be taped in to her nice fresh diaper. As Quinn was finishing up, Santana yawned quite widely, and Quinn smiled. "Ready for bed, baby?" she asked.

Just as Santana was about to announce her agreement, her phone started ringing. She knew the ringtone, it was the station. She sat up and answered.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. No ma'am, no ma'am, I don't. Yes ma'am, oh. Damn, are you sure? Alright I will alert the boy's parents in the morning. Yes ma'am. You too. Goodbye."

Santana hung up with a large sigh and rubbed her brows.

Quinn had a concerned look on her face and rubbed her wife's sore shoulders. "Everything okay, baby?" she asked.

"Not really, they found a boy's body. I have to tell his family tomorrow after they confirm. Dammit!" Santana exclaimed.

"Baby, relax," Quinn urged. Santana sighed again, "I'm sorry baby, this is just a rough one, I'll be okay."

"Alright San, come on, get into bed," Quinn said as she pulled back the sheets. She reached onto the nightstand and grabbed one of the new pacifiers and gently slipped it into Santana's mouth as she settled into bed.

Quinn expected it to be another rough night for her wife after that phone call, but she didn't expect it to be as bad as it was.

Only an hour or so later, Santana was whimpering in her sleep. Quinn rolled over towards her and held her close until she calmed. Quinn was too worried to sleep again, so she stayed awake and ran her fingers through her wife's beautiful black locks.

A couple of hours later, the whimpering began again, and Quinn tried to calm her wife again. It was clear she was uncomfortable, and within minutes, Santana was awake and clutching her stomach before jumping out of bed and running to the on suite, leaving her pacifier on the bed behind her.

Quinn figured she could use the privacy and left her alone. Just like the night before, Quinn grew worried when she didn't come back to bed.

Quinn crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly, "San?"

"Go away!" Santana shouted out, and it was clear to Quinn that she had been crying.

"Santana," she softly urged, "do you want me to come in? Does it hurt?"

"No Quinn, just go back to bed. I'm fine!" she snapped.

With this, Quinn gave in to her concern and opened the door quickly. "San?" she questioned when she saw her sitting on the floor, rather than on the toilet, "what's wrong?"

She walked in further and sat down next to her wife, who refused to meet her gaze. She's acting a lot like she did when she had that accident, Quinn thought to herself.

Then she smelled it.

And she realized what she had forgotten: Santana was wearing a diaper to bed that night, and in her tired, upset state, the idea of her getting it off of herself to make it to the toilet seemed unlikely.

Quinn's instantly understood what had her wife so upset, and held her close, despite her protests. She kissed her on the top of the head and let her cry, whispering to her that it's all okay. After a few minutes, she had calmed a little, so Quinn lifted her chin to make her meet her gaze.

"Oh Santana, baby I'm so sorry, you're okay, you're okay. It was just an accident baby, it's not your fault," she continued as she pulled the hair out of her face.

"What do you say I get you cleaned up and we get back to bed, okay?"

Santana just shook her head and looked away.

Quinn continued, "baby girl, sitting in your mess like that can't be comfortable. I'm not going to let you deal with this yourself. I know you didn't want to use it for this, but I told you that I don't mind. Come on, stand up."

Santana continued to shake her head.

"Quinn no," she said tearfully, "I don't want you to see this."

"San, I really don't mind okay?"

"But Q, you don't understand I made a really big mess. I can feel it. This wasn't just a normal mess. I'm really stressed and you know what happens when I get like this. It's just so gross, you don't need to see this," she continued as she cried.

"Santana Marie Lopez-Fabray," Quinn squeezed her wife's hand, "Your mess is my mess. I know you're exhausted, and I'm not going to let you sit here and deal with this by yourself. Now, I know that you don't want me here but I'm not going anywhere. I want you to get back to bed, so I'm going to clean you up real quick and you can shower in the morning."

Santana could tell Quinn meant business and finally nodded, with tears in her eyes, hugging her wife tight.

Quinn grabbed the wipes and a fresh diaper from the bedroom and reentered the bathroom. Before she had Santana lie down on the tile floor, she carefully removed the soiled diaper and wiped off all of the mess that had gone up her wife's back and around her bottom. Once she was mostly clean, she had her lie down, and continued with her normal cleaning.

It only took a few minutes before Santana was cleaned up and powered. With a fresh diaper taped on, Quinn kissed her wife's belly and pulled her up off the ground. She held her hand as she led her back to bed.

Santana smiled when Quinn handed her the pacifier and quickly stuck it in her mouth. Once they were both settled in bed, Quinn pulled Santana close and kissed her once again. "I love you San, so, so much," she said, but Santana was already fast asleep. For the rest of the night, Santana slept soundly.

Though she had at first been mortified that she had pooped in her diaper and that her wife had cleaned her messy bottom, all that night she thought about how much she loved her wife and how much more comfortable she was with her by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To those of you have read this story previously, the end of this chapter has now been edited to set up for next chapter ideas...**

 **Surprise! The saga continues...**

When Santana woke up the next morning, her wife was still sleeping soundly next to her. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she felt the fluffy padding around her bottom and all of the events of the night prior came rushing back to her.

Santana let out an embarrassed whimper before crying softly and curling back into herself. She couldn't believe how embarrassing these last two nights had been, and she scooted further away from her wife, who began to stir.

Quinn was slowly awakened by a soft shaking of the bed that she was lying in, and she sat up to take in her surroundings. A concerned look washed across her face as she saw her baby girl crying to herself on the edge of the bed. She had never been more thankful for Saturdays, as she needed to take this day to be here for her hurting wife.

Knowing how fragile Santana had been the night before, she was a bit reluctant to say anything. She almost considered rolling back over and leaving her be, but her maternal instincts soon took over.

Quinn gently placed her hand on the whimpering girl's shoulder and rolled her towards her. She was met by wide, tear filled eyes as her wife tried to look away.

"Good morning baby," Quinn began, trying to keep her wife's attention, "what's got you so upset now? Is your diaper wet?" Quinn reached down under her wife's night shirt to check her diaper, which was in fact wet, but Santana tried to pull away.

"Quinn," Santana said, and her wife was a bit taken aback by her seriousness, "Stop. Let me go. I can't do this."

"Santana, baby, what's going on?"

Quinn didn't take her hand off of her wife's shoulder, and instead fought to pull her closer and into her chest.

Santana protested, "Quinn, please, let me go! I'm a disgusting mess and I don't even know how you could even lay in the same bed as me! I am a grown woman, for gods sakes, and I can't even help but go to the bathroom all over myself! Now please, let me.."

"No," Quinn simply interrupted, her calmness evident to her frantic wife. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you self destruct by yourself. You are my baby girl, and you need extra care. That's all this is. Stop telling me that I'm wrong for loving you, because I'm not. Now, I think someone needs a bit of a cuddle, what do you say?" she urged with open arms.

Santana pulled herself up and crawled into her wife's lap, melting into her embrace. There was something about being cared for that filled a void in her heart that she didn't even know was there.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked quietly as Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and down her back.

Santana started to doze, but Quinn shook her awake. "Come on San, I know you're wet, let's get you cleaned up."

She carefully got them both out of bed, and helped Santana to the bathroom. She quickly pulled off the sagging diaper and started the shower. Once it was ready, she pulled off her wife's night shirt and removed her own clothes before pulling them both in under the water.

Santana visibly relaxed under the warm stream of water, and Quinn smiled. She grabbed a rag and a bit of soap and squatted down to start washing her wife's legs. She gradually worked her way up, paying extra attention to Santana's bottom and most sensitive area, being sure to get her as clean as can be. She worked her way up to the girl's chest, and lingered a little longer than necessary before stepping around behind Santana.

Quinn grabbed the shampoo next, and massaged it slowly into her wife's scalp. Santana loved the attention that she was receiving. She leaned back into Quinn and smiled to herself. For the first time in days, the girl was able to relax.

Quinn gently guided the girl back under the water and rinsed away all of the shampoo before quickly washing her self and joining her wife under the stream. She pressed a lingering kiss to her wife's lips before turning off the water and stepping out of the tub.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself quickly before grabbing another and holding it out to Santana, who happily cuddled into it. She pulled her towel clad wife into her, rubbing up and down her back.

"You've had a rough few days, yeah? Come on let's get you all dressed before you get cold."

Santana silently obliged and followed Quinn to their bed, quickly leaning back an sprawling out on it. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her wife's infantile happiness as she diapered her up and pulled on some lounge pants and a t-shirt.

Santana hadn't said anything since before her shower, and Quinn had noticed. Once she was dressed, Quinn led them into the kitchen for some breakfast, and sat Santana down in a chair.

The girl simply sunk into the chair and watched as Quinn started some bread in the toaster. After she pressed it down, Quinn walked back over to her wife and placed her hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Hey you," she said, and Santana glanced up at her, "you've been awfully quiet this morning, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Happy," was all Santana had to say.

There was something about her tone that was different. Quinn couldn't quite place her finger on it, but her wife's response seemed so strange, juvenile maybe.

"Is that right, baby? What do you say you eat some toast now? I'm sure you're hungry by now." Santana simply nodded and Quinn grabbed a plate to place in front of her before grabbing her own and joining Santana at the table.

"So," she started, "what's got you so happy? Just a few hours ago you were so upset, baby, what changed?"

Santana seemed to snap out of the state she had been in, and looked up to her wife with a concentrated look.

"You know, Q, I'm not really sure what's going on. But there's something about you taking care of me that makes everything better. I'm hardly even embarrassed anymore," she explained, but her attitude quickly changed, "but I guess this needs to stop soon, right? You can't spend all of your time taking care of me, that's not fair..."

Santana grew quiet and looked down into her lap, and Quinn simply stood up and pulled her wife up into her arms before opening her mouth.

"San, this doesn't need to stop, ever. I will take care of you every moment of every day if you let me. I love this sensitive side of you, and I promise I won't ever let you go."

Quinn gave her wife a squeeze and wiped the stray tear running down her tan cheek before gently pushing her back down into her chair.

"Now, open," she said as she grabbed a piece of toast off of her wife's plate and brought it to her mouth. Santana quickly took a bite, and opened her mouth for another.

"Good, huh?" Quinn smiled, Santana nodded, and she continued to feed her wife breakfast.

When they had both finished eating, Quinn wiped off her hands and led Santana over to the couch. As they were walking, Santana let out a very large yawn. "Still tired?" Quinn asked.

"Mhm," Santana responded as she leaned into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sat back on the couch, and laid some pillows around here. "Come here," she said as she patted her lap. Santana was quick to sprawl out on Quinn's lap and began to drift off to sleep.

Quinn was rubbing her wife's back as she slept, and couldn't help but notice her wife's unconscious lip movements, wishing she hadn't left all of the pacifiers in their bedroom.

Santana slept for another two hours before she stirred, and she was greeted by her wife's loving gaze when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Quinn said as she pulled some stray hairs out of Santana's face. Santana sighed and stretched out her arms, smiling up at Quinn.

"Now, I bet someone is in need of a change," Quinn said as tapped Santana's bottom. "Up you go." She grabbed her wife's hand and led her to the bedroom to get her clean.

Quinn paused before rediapering Santana. "Hey baby, I need to run to the store to get some things and I want you to come with me. So I think we'll go with some big girl underwear for now, right?"

Santana thought about it for a minute, but decided that she wanted to stay in a diaper. "Actually Q, I want a diaper. I'm not ready to be big yet," she said shyly with a blush.

"Alright my baby, I love you," Quinn said as she pulled out a fresh diaper. She grabbed a dress for her wife to wear, hoping the diaper wouldn't be too obvious underneath.

Once she was dressed, Quinn sat Santana on the bed and went to get ready herself.

While Quinn was gone, Santana reached over and found one of her pacifiers, and snuck it in her mouth. When her wife walked out of the bathroom and saw her, Santana couldn't contain the cheeky smile that spread across her face.

"You're the cutest," Quinn said, kissing her wife on top of the head. "Now, ready to go?"

Santana stood up and followed Quinn out the door. As they walked down the streets hand in hand, Santana held her wife's hand tighter than normal and leaned into her side.

The first thing Quinn needed was some more diapers. She led Santana to the diaper aisle, and had her pick out the pattern she wanted. "Minnie Mouse? Or princesses?" Santana pointed to the princess ones and hid her face in Quinn's shoulder. Quinn gave her a reassuring squeeze before continuing down the aisle.

Santana came to stop as they walked past the bottles, pulling back on Quinn's hand.

Quinn was a little surprised by her wife's interest, but went along with it. "You want one, San?"

"Please?," she answered softly.

"Go ahead, pick one," Quinn said as she ushered her forward.

Santana picked a purple striped bottle and handed it to Quinn who placed it in their cart before grabbing two more identical ones to have on hand.

After grabbing a few other items and some snacks, they checked out and began the walk home. When they got in the door, Santana visibly relaxed.

"Hey Q," she asked as she walked towards the kitchen, "do you think I could maybe try that bottle? I'm kind of thirsty. Actually," she stopped herself, "I'll just fill it up myself, you have enough things to take care of."

"No baby, don't worry about it, let me fill it up for you. Go wait for me on the couch and I'll bring it right over."

Quinn put down the bags she has carried in, found one of the bottles and washed it out before filling it with milk. She yelled over to her wife, "warm or cold, San?"

"Warm please, but not if it's too much trouble. I can come warm it myself."

"Shush, and stay there. I'll be over soon," Quinn said as she heated up the bottle.

When the bottle was warmed, Quinn walked into the living room and sat on the couch, ushering her wife towards her. Santana quickly crawled onto her lap, folding her legs beneath her. "You want to hold this yourself, or do you want me to hold it?"

"Can you hold it, please Q?"

Santana leaned back onto her wife's arm and allowed the nipple to be placed into her mouth. She suckled slowly in the beginning, but drank faster as she grew used to the bottle. As she was drinking though, a stray tear ran down her cheek.

When Quinn saw this, she sat Santana up and took the bottle from her mouth. "Hey, there's no need for that. What's wrong baby?" she asked.

Santana took a second to meet Quinn's eyes, but spoke softly when she did. "I'm just thinking, Q. I mean, why do you do all these things for me? Being cared for like this has made me happier than I've ever been, and I never even knew I needed it. I love you so much for taking care of me, and I never want you to stop." A few more tears ran down her face and Quinn wiped them away before rocking her slowly.

"I love taking care of you like this. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. Do you want to make this a habit? You can be my baby girl all the time," Quinn said as she bent down to kiss Santana's forehead and placed the bottle back in her mouth.

She suckled for a little while longer before growing full. "Q," she started, "I think I'm full."

"Alright San, do you think you need to burp, baby? I bet that'll make you feel a little better."

Santana nodded with a blush as Quinn pulled her to her shoulder and tapped her back lightly, until she let out a soft burp. "Better?" Quinn asked, and Santana smiled before laying back down in her lap.

Quinn reached for the remote and flipped on the tv to start a movie for her baby girl. She settled for Snow White and cuddled Santana to her, before pulling a blanket over them.

Santana sat and watched quietly until she grew uncomfortable, and shifted a bit on Quinn's lap. "You okay, baby?" Quinn asked her. Santana remembered she was wearing a diaper and decided she might as well use it.

Sitting there in Quinn's lap, she relaxed and let the warm wetness spread across her bottom, and curled back into her wife, letting out a small sigh. Quinn smiled knowingly and tapped her wife's bottom.

She reached for the remote and turned off the movie before slipping out from under her wife. "Come on, up now, let's get you all dry."

She led Santana to the bedroom and quickly got her changed into one of her new princess diapers. "Hungry yet?" she asked as she walked out into the kitchen, Santana right beside her. The girl simply nodded.

Quinn started to prepare some chicken stir fry for dinner, and left Santana at the table with some crayons and some paper. She smiled as her wife colored and hummed to herself while she was making dinner for them both. When she was finished, she made a plate for them both and joined Santana at the table.

Without waiting for her wife to say anything, Quinn quickly started cutting up the food for Santana, placing some small pieces on her fork and lifting it to her mouth. Santana happily ate what was given to her, and Quinn ate her own in between the forkfuls for her wife.

When they were both finished eating, Quinn walked back over to the couch with Santana in tow. They sat down next to each other and Santana curled into Quinn, who happily turned the movie from earlier back on.

They laid there for a while, and Santana began to feel a familiar heaviness in her stomach. She didn't really want to get up and away from Quinn, so she ignored it for a while. She was wearing a diaper after all.

Her need grew more and more urgent, but she didn't want to use her diaper pressed up against her wife like this, so she considered telling her wife and heading to the bathroom. Just as she was about to say something, Quinn sat up, saying, "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, stay here baby," before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Santana considered asking to go with her, but instead decided to go like a baby should. She tried to push while laying there on the couch, but couldn't relax enough to consciously make a mess in her pants on their couch.

Instead, she decided to hide behind the couch and squat down to do her business. It still didn't feel completely natural, but after just a few seconds of pushing, she began to feel a bit of relief. As the warm mess spread in the seat of her diaper, Santana passed a bit of gas, and she couldn't help but giggle at herself. She felt like a true baby and was enjoying this more than she expected, so she closed her eyes and continued to soil her diaper slowly.

When Quinn walked back into the living room, she was confused to not see Santana on the couch. As she walked in further, she was able to see her wife crouched down behind the couch. She watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was doing. As soon as she realized what was happening, Quinn cleared her throat, and spoke. "Excuse me San, am I interrupting something?"

Santana's eyes flew open and she stared wide-eyed at her wife, shocked that she had been caught in such a compromising state. She reflexively reached around and put her hand on the back of her diaper before giving Quinn an embarrassed smile.

"I, uh, I'm not quite done," she said, averting her eyes from her wife's questioning face.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at her wife, turning away to let her finish.

Santana resumed her focus, adding a bit more to the large mess in her diaper and letting out a few more farts. She couldn't resist the urge to reach around and feel the bulge in the seat of her diaper. Just as she was reaching back to admire her work, Quinn looked over again.

"All done, stinky girl?" she asked.

Santana blushed, but nodded. She surprised Quinn by what she said next. "Q, I made a big poopy," she said in a very infantile tone while feeling her mess.

"Well, we should get you changed then, hmm?" she asked.

Santana nodded, but didn't really want to get out of her messy diaper yet. She was still enjoying the soft warmth. Still, she stood up and walked towards her wife who was holding her hand out to her expectantly.

Quinn laid out a changing pad on the bed before patting it for Santana to lay down on. Quinn pulled Santana's dress over her head before opening up her soiled diaper. She quietly got to work wiping Santana's bottom clean.

All the while, Santana laid back calmly, placing her thumb into her mouth for the first time. Quinn noticed this and reached for the girl's pacifier, giving that to her instead.

"You certainly made quite the mess, baby girl," she said as she finished wiping her clean and rubbed in some powder.

Santana simply blushed and giggled as she was rediapered. Quinn tickled her tummy before getting a sleep shirt and pulling it over her head.

"What do you want to do San, call it an early night?" Quinn asked her, and she quickly nodded, rolling over onto her side of the bed and curling up.

"Alright baby girl, under the blankets you go," Quinn said as she pulled the blankets up and over her wife. She got herself changed before crawling into bed herself and pulling her wife close. "I love you baby girl," she said kissing the back of her head. "I love you too Q," Santana responded.

For the first time in quite a few nights, Santana slept through the night and woke up feeling well rested. She felt her pacifier underneath her shoulder, and quickly returned it to her mouth. She rolled back over to face the back of her wife's head, feeling her full diaper beneath her, and sighed.

"Q," she said as she shook her lightly to wake her up, "wet." She grew frustrated when her wife didn't wake up immediately, and started to whimper. She wanted out of her wet diaper, and she wanted out now. "Q! I'm wet, change me, please?" She pleaded as Quinn finally began to stir. As she woke up, a defeated "wet," was all she heard as she rolled over to look at Santana.

When she realized Santana was upset, she quickly leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You're wet, huh? Well I think I can fix that!"'she said with a smile as she got out of bed and walked around to her wife's side.

She quickly led Santana to the bathroom and started a shower for her. She stripped her down and then nudged her under the water. Quinn tried to stay dry standing outside the shower, but her cheeky wife had other ideas.

As Quinn washed down her wife's legs, she was splashed enough that she might has well have been in there herself. When Santana was clean and wrapped in a towel, she was sat down on the toilet lid to wait while Quinn went to get her own dry clothes and a clean diaper for her wife.

While Quinn was out in the bedroom, her phone began to ring. Seeing the caller ID, she decided to answer.

"Hey Rach, long time no talk," she said. "Yeah, I'd love to see you again. Sure, dinner at our place? Yes, I'm sure Santana won't mind. No, she doesn't hate you Rach, relax. Great, we will see you at 7 then? Okay, yes, I miss you too. See you later."

Quinn returned to the bathroom and found a very towel-less Santana standing in front of the mirror with one of her old lipsticks in her hand, doodling on the reflective glass. "Excuse me miss," Quinn said as she entered, "what exactly do you think you're doing?" Santana simply smiled innocently at her wife.

"Alright, down you go," Quinn said as she guided Santana down onto the floor so she could be diapered and dressed. Quinn made quick work of the process she had come to master in the past few days, and Santana was soon dressed and ready to go.

Quinn pulled her wife up off the ground and tapped her butt in the direction of the kitchen. She made some eggs for them both, and after breakfast, decided it would be good for Santana to spend another relaxing day on the couch.

Laying on the couch watching the Lion King, Santana was sucking on her pacifier as Quinn twirled her hair around her fingers. Aside from a lunch break and a few diaper changes, they spent most of the day in that state.

Around 6, Quinn decided to get Santana changed for their dinner with Rachel. "Hey San? Let's go get changed. We have a special guest coming for dinner," she said as she led Santana to the bedroom.

"You know San, I think maybe you should try wearing some big girl undies for dinner tonight. It may be good practice for work tomorrow, hmm?" Santana frowned at this, but knew Quinn was probably right.

After Santana was dressed in a pair of underwear, some jeans, and a nice shirt, Quinn decided she should jump in the shower. Quinn set Santana up on their bed with a new coloring book and some crayons, hoping to keep her occupied.

Quinn quickly showered, and had just finished up when she heard a knock at the door. Santana got up and followed her, and was surprised to see Rachel Berry at their door. "Hey Rach," Quinn said as she ushered her in. "Hi Quinn, Santana," Rachel responded.

Quinn got to work on dinner as Rachel and Santana sat at the table, and the three of them carried on some casual conversation. Soon, Quinn's cooking was finished, and she presented a beautiful spread of chicken, carrots, and rice to the girls. They ate in relative silence, someone occasionally mentioning an old friend or memory.

About half way through their meal though, Santana suddenly stood up and ran in the direction of their bedroom. Both Quinn and Rachel exchanged confused looks, but decided she must have needed the restroom.

Quinn grew concerned when Santana did not return and excused herself to see what was going on. When she walked into the bathroom, she was surprised to see her wife kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, losing her dinner. "Oh, San," she said, as she quickly walked in and pulled back her wife's hair. When she was finished, Santana leaned her head on the edge of the toilet seat. Quinn rubbed her wife's shoulders and gave her a second to relax before pulling her up to her feet. Quinn reached for a glass of water. "Here, rinse," she said, handing it to Santana.

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked. Santana, simply shook her head and began to cry, "No feel good, Q." Quinn pulled Santana into her, and let her cry for a minute. "My poor baby, let's get you into bed now, okay?"

Quinn led Santana back to their bedroom, and pulled off Santana's jeans and underwear. She quickly diapered her and traded her nice top for a comfortable t-shirt instead. She pulled back the covers and Santana crawled into bed. Before walking back out to Rachel, Quinn placed Santana's pacifier into her mouth and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon baby, I love you."

"Sorry Rach," she said as she entered the kitchen. "Oh Quinn, it's okay, is Santana okay?" Rachel questioned. "She's okay, just sick. She's in bed now, I'm oping she'll be okay tomorrow," she explained. "Do you want any coffee?" she asked Rachel, but Rachel was quick to decline, "you know Quinn, I'm really okay. I think I'm going to go ahead and head home. Go be with Santana, she needs you." Rachel stood up and hugged Quinn goodbye.

If only you knew how much she really needs me, Quinn thought to herself before joining her sick wife in bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When Quinn walked into the bedroom to join her wife in bed, her heart broke at Santana state. Santana's brow was furrowed and she letting out small whimpers, and her body was covered in a coat of sweat. Quinn crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close. The slight movement woke Santana up, and she rolled to face Quinn with teary eyes. "Oh baby," Quinn said, "I'm sorry you don't feel good. Try to get some sleep, I'll be right here." At this, Santana curled tightly into her wife and closed her eyes.

They both slept for a few hours before Santana shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her as she dropped to her knees and was sick. Quinn was awoken by her wife's sudden movement and when she heard the sound of Santana being sick, she quickly ran to her side in the bathroom. She found a hair tie and pulled Santana's hair back into a messy bun before kneeling behind her and rubbing her back. Quinn frowned when she felt her wife's warm, damp skin. "Oh San, you're so warm. I'm sorry you're so sick baby, just let it out and you'll feel all better soon," Quinn cooed to her sick wife. Santana simply groaned and sat back on her feet, reaching up and grabbing her sore head. "Are you done, San?" Quinn asked and she barely nodded.

"Alright baby, up you go," Quinn said as pulled Santana to her feet. She noticed how pale and unsteady the girl was, and decided to sit her down on the toilet lid instead. She quickly filled up her water glass and handed it to her. "Here, rinse. And I want you to drink some too, I don't want you to have an empty stomach."

In her weak state, Santana struggled to raise the glass to her lips. Quinn gently grabbed the glass from her and held it for her instead. "Good girl, San," she said, "drink slowly baby, I don't want you making yourself sick again."

After the glass of water was empty, Quinn wanted to get Santana back to bed. She held her hand out but Santana shook her head. "You want me to carry you?" Quinn asked and the girl nodded. Quinn scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to their bed. Quinn couldn't help but smile when her wife cuddled into her as she carried her. "My poor sick girl," Quinn said as she laid Santana down in bed and kissed her forehead. Luckily, Santana fell asleep relatively quickly and Quinn allowed herself to relax, falling asleep herself.

When Quinn woke up the next morning, her wife was still asleep. She decided to let her sleep for a while longer, and went to the kitchen to make something easy on the stomach for her to eat. She started some bread in the toaster and sliced a banana. She then pulled out her phone to call down to the station. "Hello, yes, this is Officer Lopez's wife. She's been sick the last few days and I don't think she's going to be making it into work this week. Yes, she should be back on Monday, yes, I'll let her know. Thank you. You too, goodbye."

When she was finished, she decided to take the food to her sick wife in the bedroom. She gently shook her wife, "hey San, it's time to wake up baby, I want you to eat a little something for me. Come on, wake up." Santana rolled over towards her wife and opened her eyes.

"Good morning baby, are you feeling any better?" Quinn asked, but her wife frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry baby, but I called you out of work and brought you some food that'll be easy on your tummy and I want you to eat for me, can you do that?" Santana nodded. "That's my girl," Quinn said as she sat next to Santana on the bed and helped the girl to sit up before holding a piece of toast for her to eat. "Here baby, slow bites. Take your time."

Santana ate a slice of toast and a few slices of banana before she stopped eating, "I'm done Q, I don't want to eat anymore." "Alright baby, thank you for eating a little," Quinn responded and kissed the side of her wife's head. "How about we get you changed now?" Quinn asked and helped Santana to lay down on top of the covers. Quinn frowned when she realized that Santana's diaper was still dry. "San, I think you're dehydrated, let's get some water in you. Glass or bottle?" she asked. "Bottle please, Q."

Quinn went to the kitchen and quickly filled up one of Santana's bottles with water. "Here baby," she said as she sat down on the bed and held it out to her sick wife, who simply shifted to lay her head on her lap. Quinn held the bottle to Santana's lips and the girl slowly began to drink.

When she was done, Quinn placed the bottle on the night stand and pulled her up into her lap. She looked down at her still pale wife and frowned. "Hey," she said as she lifted her wife's chin to meet her eyes, "how are you feeling now?" Santana sighed, "My stomach still feels really yucky, and I'm really warm." Quinn frowned, "I'm sorry your tummy is upset San and I do think you have a fever. I think we need to spend today in bed, what do you say?" Santana nodded and curled tighter into Quinn, who stroked her hair and rubbed up and down her back. Within minutes Santana was asleep, and Quinn sighed, resting her chin on Santana's head.

Quinn had started to doze off, but woke up when her wife started to whimper. She simply rubbed her lower back, hoping to calm her. Santana's whimpers did stop, but she suddenly stiffened on Quinn's lap. Quinn grew concerned and rubbed tighter circles on the small of her wife's back, but it didn't take long for Quinn to realize what was going on. It seemed Santana's stomach bug wasn't reserved to one end, as she started to mess her diaper in her sleep.

Knowing her wife would be embarrassed to have done this on her lap, as soon as she was finished, Quinn gently repositioned her on their bed and began to change her before she woke up. She opened her wife's diaper and frowned at the state of it, "oh San," she whispered to herself. She ignored the smell and got to work cleaning her mess off of her bottom. As Quinn cleaned her wife, she stared to think, and she realized that in times like this, she loved how she felt closer to her than ever.

As Quinn finished and rediapered her wife, Santana started to stir. Quinn was hoping to not have to tell her wife what had happened, but even a weak and sick Santana questioned her right away, "What's going on Q, I didn't pee on you did I?" "No baby," Quinn responded, "you had a bit of diarrhea while you were sleeping and made a mess but I got you all cleaned up and you can go back to sleep now. I love you and I'm sorry you're so sick." Quinn kissed her forehead.

Santana started to cry out of embarrassment, "God Q, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise, I'm sorry." Quinn pulled Santana up into a seated position and hugged her close. "Santana, please baby, don't cry, you're going to make yourself sick again. I've told you over and over that I don't mind. In fact, I love taking care of you. And you know San, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'd love for you to be my baby like this all the time. What do you say?"

"But Q, I have a job and you have school, there's no way this would work."

"Actually San, I only have two more weeks until I graduate and this week is concentrated study so I'm home, and next is finals so I don't have to be on campus much. Plus I think you could really use some time away from work anyway, what do you say?"

"I mean I guess, but how does this even work, Q?"

"Well, it's up to you baby, but you're already using diapers and drinking out of a bottle. I think maybe you should try some baby talk, and maybe even call me mommy or something?"

"Okay Q..uh..Mommy," Santana corrected herself.

Quinn smiled when her wife called her Mommy and instantly fell more into a motherly mindset. "Now baby, I know you're feeling icky, but do you want to try to eat something for me again? I can make you a nice sandwich maybe?" she asked. Santana looked up at her wife and nodded, "Mhm, hungry." "Alright San, stay here and I'll go make you something."

As she walked out of the room, Quinn grabbed Santana's empty bottle. When Quinn got to the kitchen she decided to stick with a plain turkey sandwich, trying not to upset her wife's stomach anymore. She quickly assembled one, cut it up into small pieces, refilled one bottle with water and filled another bottle with apple juice before returning to their bedroom. "Here baby, I brought you some juice too," she said as she sat down on the bed and placed the sandwich on her lap. Santana reached over and grabbed one of the bite size pieces and quickly put it in her mouth. "Slow down baby, your tummy is going to feel yucky again if you eat like that," Quinn said as she rubbed Santana's back. Santana frowned but did as Quinn said, slowly eating a few more bites.

When Santana stopped eating, Quinn looked at her concerned. It didn't take long for her to recognize the look on her wife's face. "San, do you feel like you're going to be sick again?," she asked, and the girl slowly nodded, placing her hand over her mouth.

Quinn quickly jumped off the bed, scooped Santana into her arms and ran her into the bathroom, just in time for her to become sick again. Quinn dropped to her knees beside her wife and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "Oh baby, I'm sorry you're still sick, let it out baby, you're okay," Quinn said as she rubbed her shoulders.

When Santana was finished, she simply looked up at Quinn and whined, "Mommy," and Quinn's heart broke. "Come here," she said with open arms and Santana leaned into her hug. "I'm sorry you're sick baby, but Mommy's here, and she won't leave your side, I promise." Quinn stood up and pulled Santana up with her before filling the water glass and bringing it to Santana's lips so she could rinse her mouth out again.

Once Santana's mouth was rinsed out, Quinn led her back into the bed. Quinn sat down first and Santana quickly curled up on her lap. "Do you want to try some of that juice now baby?" Quinn asked and Santana shook her head. "San, you still have a fever and haven't peed yet today, I really need you go ahead and drink something. Now, water or juice?" Quinn pressed. Santana shook her head again, "No, no sick 'gain." Quinn felt for her wife, but knew that she was getting more dehydrated every time she was sick, and it was worth the risk. "Baby girl, please, drink some water for me? I filled your bottle up before and I need you to drink now. If you drink nice and slow it should make you feel better." With this, Quinn lifted Santana up into a sitting position and reached for her bottle, gently guiding the nipple to her lips. Quinn held the bottle at a very slight angle so Santana was forced to drink slowly.

When the bottle was about half empty, Santana pushed it away. Quinn was satisfied with the amount of water that her baby drank and she placed the half full bottle back on the night stand. "You want me to turn on the TV baby? I can put on a movie for you to watch," Quinn said, and Santana nodded. Quinn lifted the girl off of her lap and sat her back against the headboard with some pillows. She got up and turned on the TV, and flipped to a channel playing some Disney movies.

Quinn then climbed back into the bed and sat next to her wife, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Santana leaned over and rested her head on her wife's shoulder and watched the TV for a while before she dozed off. Quinn kissed Santana's head before gently laying her down in the bed and turning off the TV.

She then went to the living room and sat down to study for some of her finals. Quinn was able to spend about 3 hours working on her school work before she heard some whimpering from their bedroom.

She quickly walked into the bedroom and saw Santana slowly waking up. The girl was soaking wet in sweat, but Quinn was relieved that her fever had broken. Quinn scooped her up and took her into the bathroom, sitting her on the lid of the toilet and starting a shower.

Her drowsy wife looked up to her and whined, "Icky mommy."

"Yes baby, I know you're all sweaty but I'm going to get you showered and I bet you're feeling a lot better now," Quinn said before lifting Santana's shirt over her head.

"No mommy, diapee icky."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I'll get you out of that yucky diaper right now." Quinn said before she stood her up and had her wrap her arms around her neck. She undid the tapes and pulled the diaper off of her wife, hoping that now that her fever was broken, this mess was the last of her illness.

"Are you feeling better now baby?" she asked as she helped the girl step into the shower and began to rinse her backside off. Santana nodded, "Feel good mommy."

"Glad to hear it, now, turn around stinky girl," Quinn said as she turned Santana around and started to clean the rest of her.

Once Santana's body was washed, Quinn started to massage shampoo into her hair. "I guess this was why you were having so many issues the last few days, hmm? You should've told me you didn't feel well baby."

After Santana was washed, dried, diapered, and dressed, Quinn led her through the living room and out onto the patio for some much needed fresh air. Quinn sat down in one of the chairs and patted her lap, "Come here baby," and Santana quickly sat down and rested her head on her wife's.

"You know San," Quinn started, "I don't think I've ever been this happy. Taking care of you like this has really filled a hole in my heart that I didn't even know was there. And I must say, you in that diaper is super cute." She reached down and squeezed Santana's bottom playfully, and she could feel the girl smile.

"Need this too, Mommy," Santana said, and Quinn found herself smiling as well. Quinn simply held the girl close until she grew hungry. She then tapped the girl on the bottom to get her to stand up and stood up herself, grabbing Santana's hand.

"Hey baby, do you want to try to eat something? I'm going to make some dinner now," she said and Santana nodded as she walked them both into the kitchen. She filled Santana's third bottle up with water and handed it to her as the girl sat down at their table, "Here baby, I want you to drink some more water now too, you still haven't gone pee and I would like it if you did soon." Santana nodded and began to drink. Quinn couldn't help but smile at how cute baby Santana was now that she was feeling better.

Quinn wanted to make Santana macaroni and cheese, which the girl loved, but figured she should still avoid dairy for a little longer so she decided on macaroni with tomato sauce instead.

As Quinn started to make their dinner, she watched Santana who seemed to be occupying herself playing with her hair for the time being.

It didn't take long for their dinner to be finished, and Quinn made up one larger bowl rather than two smaller ones. She joined Santana at the table and moved her chair close. "Open," she said as she raised the fork to her baby's mouth and Santana did as she was told. Quinn alternated bites for herself and for Santana until the bowl was empty. She then grabbed a napkin and wiped around Santana's mouth and the girl pulled away, "Nah!" and Quinn laughed.

Quinn took the bowl to the sink and came back to Santana. "Alright you," she said, "I know you're feeling better and now you've got a full belly but I want you to get lots of sleep tonight so we're going to get you into bed."

She decided to try carrying Santana on her hip, and when she lifted the girl up, realized that it was much easier than she expected. She happily noted that her diaper felt full.

Once the girl was situated with her arms around her Mommy's neck, Quinn started to their bedroom and laid the girl on the bed before grabbing a dry diaper. "Did you make peepees finally baby?" she asked and Santana smiled, "Pee!"

Santana was quickly changed and back under the covers. Quinn quickly changed her clothes and used the bathroom before joining her in bed.

When she got there, she grabbed a pacifier off the nightstand and placed it between her baby's lips. Santana, happy with her pacifier, cuddled into Quinn's side and easily fell asleep. Quinn, who was finally hit with the exhaustion of the last few days when her head hit the pillow, was right behind her.

Thankfully, they both slept soundly through the night. Quinn woke up before Santana and took a quick shower before deciding to make some breakfast.

While she was making waffles for herself and Santana, she decided that after the rough few days that her wife had had, she deserved a day of fun, and got to thinking about where to take her.

Unsure of how Santana would feel about acting so infantile in the public eye, she decided to find a place where it was common to see adults embracing their inner child: a carnival. She quickly looked online to find one and was lucky enough to come across a small fair taking place just over an hour away in Pennsylvania.

Now that the waffles were cooled and she had made plans for the days, she decided to wake the baby. "Hey baby," she said as she gently shook her awake, "I made some yummy breakfast for you and I have a surprise I think you're going to like!"

The normally grumpy-in-the-morning Santana smiled at her mommy, "nums?" and Quinn laughed, "yes baby, nums. Let me just get you changed and we can eat." With that, Quinn quickly put her in a dry diaper and a sun dress that hid it well. She then placed her on her hip and carried her to the kitchen.

Quinn quickly got to work feeding both Santana and herself before washing the dishes. She then packed a bag with a few extra diapers and a pacifier for the ride home. After, she got to work putting on both of their shoes, grabbing a bottle of juice, and leading Santana down to the car.

Quinn opened the backseat and tapped Santana's diapered bottom as she got in, reaching over the girl and buckling her in before handing her the bottle.

"Where we go?" Santana asked as Quinn climbed into the driver seat. Quinn laughed, "You'll see baby, you'll see," before finding a kid friendly station on the radio and putting the car in drive.

Quinn watched the girl happily drink her bottle and hum along to the music in the rearview.

Soon enough, they were pulling up to the fair grounds. Quinn looked in the mirror at the girl's reaction to her surroundings. "Fair?" Santana asked excitedly with wide eyes. "Yes baby, I think you need a good day aafter being sick, let's have some fun here," Quinn said as she found somewhere to park.

"Now baby, I have some extra diapers in my bag, but I think there's only portapotties here, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to change you out there. I can change you here in the trunk though, do you need a change before we go?" Quinn asked as she unbuckled the girl.

Santana shook her head and Quinn sighed. "Baby, you just drank a whole bottle and I know you're going to have a wet diaper very soon. I'd rather not have to walk back here more than necessary. Can you peepee here real quick before we go?"

Santana nodded, "Me pee," and squatted down next to the car.

Quinn laughed but looked around to make sure no one was watching, and waited for Santana to finish. When Santana stood up, she quickly led the girl around to the back of the car and lifted the trunk door before laying her down across the folded back seats. "Good girl, San," Quinn said once the girl was laid down and she began to change her, "let me get you all dry real quick and we can go."

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand when she was finished and helped her down out of the trunk. They then walked hand in hand to the entrance and Quinn paid for them both before buying tickets for rides.

"Alright baby, what do you want to ride first?" she asked and Santana pointed to the giant swings, pulling Quinn in that direction. When they got there, Quinn handed the worker two tickets and helped Santana into the swing chair, buckling her in and then taking the chair next to her.

When the ride started, Quinn couldn't help but smile as Santana swung her legs and yelled out with joy. She was happy to see the girl so relaxed and carefree for the first time in a while.

As they were lowered to the ground, Santana pointed at something in the distance, "slide!" making Quinn look up. She spotted the potato sack slide and and smiled, "yes baby, slide, do you want to go?" and Santana nodded quickly.

Quickly helping her out of the seat, Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her in the direction of the slide. When they got there, she handed the worker a ticket and sent her up the stairs by herself, "I'll be right here at the bottom waiting when you come down!"

Santana quickly ran up the stairs and jumped on a sack. She didn't pay much attention to her dress, and much to Quinn's dismay, her diaper was on full view as she slid down. Quinn looked around but realized that she was being paranoid and that no one else was paying enough attention to notice.

Santana slid to a stop at the bottom with a huge smile on her face. Quinn helped her up before fixing her dress and making sure she was covered.

On the way to the slide they had walked past a small roller coaster and Santana wanted to go back. "Dragon," she said as she pulled her Mommy's hand towards it. "You want to ride the dragon roller coaster? I'll come with you."

There was a bit of a line, but Quinn was proud that Santana patiently waited. She helped Santana into the car before sitting down next to her and pulling the strap across their lap. She grabbed Santana's hand just in time for the ride to start. As they started to move, Santana squeezed her hand tightly, but with a smile on her face. "You're alright baby, this one is fun" Quinn said.

The two rode quite a few more rides before it was time for lunch. Quinn didn't think to pack a lunch for them, so decided to head to a concession stand.

"What do you want to eat, San?" she asked as they stood in line. "Uh, cotton candy!" the girl responded. "No baby, we're going to eat real food now and maybe if you're good we can get some cotton candy later," she said as Santana frowned. "Hey, none of that, what do you want? Chicken nuggets and fries?" she tried and surprisingly, Santana nodded.

Quinn paid for the food before finding a curb for them to sit on. Santana sat down first, and Quinn sat next to her, placing the girl's food on her lap. "Can you eat by yourself San? Slowly?" she asked and Santana quickly nodded before shoving a fry into her mouth, making Quinn smile.

Quinn took a sip of the big drink she bought for them to share and Santana reached out a hand. "Drink?" she asked and Quinn nodded, "Yes baby, but I don't have a bottle with me so you need to drink out of the straw, okay?"

Without answering, Santana took the cup from Quinn and took a few big sips before giving it back. This caused Quinn to smile, "I love you Santana, so, so much," she whispered into the girl's ear. Santana didn't say anything, but the look on her face told Quinn that the feeling was mutual.

"Ready for more fun?" Quinn asked when they were done eating, and Santana nodded quickly. Quinn decided to stick with some gentler rides since they had just eaten, and led Santana to the carousel. "Pony?" the girl asked, and Quinn nodded, "Yes baby, you get to ride a pony."

After the carousel ride, Quinn decided to make a stop at the portapotties to use the restroom. "Hey San, I need to use the bathroom, do you want to come in with me or wait out here?" Quinn asked. "Here," Santana responded.

Quinn told Santana to stand right outside the door and quickly went in to do her business. When she opened the plastic door though, Santana wasn't standing outside, and she panicked. "San? Santana? Where are you?" she yelled frantically. Quinn searched the crowd trying to find her.

"San!" she called out as she ran across the walkway. She was standing right in front of a petting zoo, and had a feeling that if Santana had wandered off on her own, this would be where she was.

Sure enough, there was Santana, petting a goat and giggling. Quinn instantly released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Santana Lopez-Fabray!" she yelled as she walked up to her clueless wife and pulled her into a tight hug, "don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you, San!" Quinn quickly relaxed once Santana was in her arms.

"Baby, I think it's almost time to head home, pick two more rides and we're going to get out of here," Quinn said before leading Santana out of the petting zoo. "Nah, stay mommy!" Santana yelled. "No baby, it's getting late and I'm sure you're getting tired, you didn't have a nap yet today."

Santana chose to end their day just like it started on her two favorite rides, the swings and the slide. When she landed at the bottom of the slide, Quinn greeted her and grabbed her hand. "Alright baby," she started, "time to get you home."

When they got to the car, Quinn paused before helping Santana in. "Do you need a change before we go San?" she asked and Santana nodded so she popped open the trunk and helped the girl to lay down. After quickly getting her all dry, Quinn loaded her up into the backseat and started the drive home.

After only a few minutes, she looked back in the mirror and Santana was asleep. Quinn smiled to herself and turned down the radio until they got home.

Once they were there, Quinn quickly parked before getting out and picking the sleeping girl up to carry her inside. She carried her to their apartment and placed her on the couch, covering her with a blanket before going to study a bit.

When Santana woke up alone on the couch, she got up to find Quinn. "Mommy?" she called out as she walked around and into their bedroom. "Yes baby, I'm in here," Quinn responded from her desk. "Color?" she asked. "Sure San, let me get you a book and some crayons, sit down here on the floor so I can keep an eye on you while I work."

The coloring book quickly went from brand new to covered in scribbles as Santana got to work beside Quinn.

"San, are you hungry?" Quinn asked when she grew tired of studying and decided to take a dinner break. The girl was too into her coloring to look up, and Quinn laughed, shaking her head as she got up to go to the kitchen.

Once Santana saw Quinn leave, she got up to follow, taking her coloring book and crayons with her and sitting at the table with them while Quinn was in the kitchen. Quinn decided to keep it simple and heat up a bowl of leftover pasta from the night before for them.

When the pasta was ready, Quinn took the bowl and a bottle of juice and sat next to Santana at the table, "Hey cutie, I brought you some dinner." and the girl perked up. Quinn quickly got to work feeding her baby and herself.

After they finished, Quinn decided to end their fun day with a movie and picked Santana up onto her hip and into the living room, placing her gently on the couch.

"Alright baby, one movie before bed. What do you want to watch?" she asked and the concentrated look on Santana's face seriously made her laugh. Santana thought for a minute longer, "Pooh?" and Quinn nodded, "Sure baby, we can watch Winnie the Pooh." She then turned it on before joining Santana on the couch and pulling her into her lap.

Santana cuddled into Quinn until she found a comfortable spot before giving all of her attention to the movie. Every time she giggled it melted Quinn's heart, and she kissed the top of her wife's head.

It came as no surprise to Quinn that with about 15 minutes left in the movie, Santana sighed and she felt her lap grow warm. She decided to leave her in the wet diaper until the movie was over, and reached down and patted Santana's butt, "I'll change you when this is over baby." The girl simply placed her thumb in her mouth as a response, and Quinn gently removed it. "Sorry baby, no thumb in your mouth. I'll get you your pacifier as soon as this is over." she said and Santana frowned.

As the credits started to roll across the screen, Quinn reached for the remote and turned off the TV before she stood up with Santana in her arms and carried her to their bed. She handed Santana her pacifier from the night stand and made quick work of changing the girl's wet diaper.

"Hey San, do you want a bottle before bed? I think your tummy is fine for milk now," she asked and Santana quickly nodded, "milky!" "Alright baby, I'll go get it for you."

Quinn returned from the kitchen with a warm bottle and sat back against the headboard. It took Santana all of about two seconds to crawl into Quinn's lap. "Someone's a little anxious, hmm?" Quinn joked as she guided the nipple to her wife's lips and the girl closed her eyes, suckling softly. She gently rubbed soft circles on her lower back as she drank.

When the milk was gone, Quinn placed the empty bottle on the nightstand before adjusting Santana into a position to burp her. As Quinn tapped her back, Santana let out some gas from both ends and giggled at herself. Quinn was happy that what used to embarrass the girl to tears now made her giggle.

"Alright stinky girl, bath before bed or in the morning?" Quinn asked. "Now!" Santana answered before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom. Quinn quickly followed behind, "What's the rush you little monkey?" she asked as she turned on the tap and began to fill the tub.

Once it was full, Quinn stripped Santana's dress and diaper off of her and helped her sit down in the warm water. She kneeled next to the tub, grabbed a rag and some soap and started to wash Santana's body.

She quickly washed over Santana's chest and tried not to linger. As much as she missed the physically intimate side of their relationship over the past few days, Quinn was overjoyed with the emotional intimacy that they gained, and she didn't want to lose that.

She continued to wash Santana's body before massaging some shampoo into her scalp, which Santana loved. "Head back," she said as she poured some water on the girl's head to rinse her hair. "All clean...Out you go," she said as she pulled Santana up and into a towel.

She quickly diapered her and pulled a night shirt over her head before leading her to their bed. "In," she said as she lifted the covers. Before climbing in herself, she grabbed a pacifier and gave it to Santana. As she kissed the girl goodnight, she hoped for another restful night for them both.

Luckily enough, Quinn woke up naturally the next morning to a still sleeping Santana. She got out of bed carefully and used the restroom before going to the kitchen to make sure breakfast for them both.

While Quinn was in the kitchen, Santana woke up as well. She felt the all too familiar feeling of pressure in her lower abdomen. She considered staying in bed or crouching down next to the bed and taking care of her business, but she didn't want to get caught in an awkward spot again.

Instead, she decided to go into the bathroom and take care of it there. Not on the toilet of course, but she figured that behind the closed door she would have the privacy she wanted. So, she got out of bed and headed into the on suite, closing the door behind her and quickly got to work.

She squatted down in front of the toilet, which made her feel pretty naughty, and started to push. She felt the warm mess begin to tent the back of her diaper outward, and smiled. Using a diaper was quickly becoming her favorite part of acting like a baby.

Quinn walked back into their bedroom with eggs and bacon for them both, she was surprised to not see her wife in bed, and even more surprised to see the bathroom door closed. She placed the food down on their bed and walked up to the door. "Santana? What are you doing in there?" she asked as she knocked lightly.

On the other side of the door, Santana froze momentarily before continuing what she was doing and adding to her bulging diaper with some gas, giggling as always.

"San, what are you doing?" Quinn asked again and this time Santana decided to answer. "Poopin' mommy!" she said and Quinn quirked her eyebrow. "Why are you using the toilet baby? You have a diaper for that," Quinn started. "Do you need me to come in and help you wipe up?" she asked, confused as to why Santana would choose to go to the bathroom when messing her diaper was something she was okay with, even seemingly enjoyed.

Feeling interrupted by Quinn's questioning, Santana quickly finished up her messing and reached around to feel the finished product. Just as she was doing so, a confused Quinn opened the door. When Quinn saw her baby crouched down with her hand on the back of her diaper, it was clear to her what she had been doing in the bathroom.

"Hey San, why are you in here? You couldn't do that out in the bedroom?" a still confused Quinn questioned. "Nah mommy, not wanna be 'terrupted." the girl said as she stood up, a hand still on her bottom.

Quinn looked at her with a questioning look. "You little stinker, you really like making messes in your diapers for mommy don't you?" Even in her infantile mindset, this made Santana blush, though she still nodded. "You're all done now? Let's get you changed," Quinn said as she held her hand out expectantly. Santana grabbed her Mommy's hand and allowed herself to be laid on the bed after Quinn moved their food and laid down a towel.

"Alright stinky, let's get you all clean," Quinn started and Santana smiled, "Poos."

"Yes baby, you made some icky poos in your pants and I'm going to get you all cleaned up. You know, you don't have to hide when you do this, I won't stop you," Quinn responded as she opened her wife's diaper and began the long task of getting her clean.

Once she was finished, Quinn rediapered the girl and got her dressed for the day before washing her hands and joining her on the bed to eat their breakfast.

Just as she was finishing her food, Quinn's phone rang. When she saw that it was Rachel, she quickly answered.

"Hey Rach, what's up? He did what? Are you kidding? Are you okay? Yes, absolutely, you know that. Whatever you need. Of course. No need to thank me. Yes, I promise. Okay, yes, see you soon. Bye Rach."

"Hey San baby," Quinn started after she hung up the phone, "Rach is going to be staying with us for a little while."

T **BC**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey San baby," Quinn started after she hung up the phone, "Rach is going to be staying with us for a little while."_

* * *

Santana looked up from her plate of food at Quinn with furrowed brows, "why mommy?" "Well baby, she and Brody broke up and she can't stay with him anymore so she needs to stay somewhere else," Quinn explained. "But baby?" Santana asked, sticking out her bottom lip. Quinn reached her arm around her wife and pulled her close, "I know baby, we'll figure it out. But first, I need to go get the guest room ready. You stay here and I'll get you your coloring book."

Quinn did as she said before walking into their guest room and quickly making up the bed for Rachel.

When she was finished, she returned to their bedroom and found Santana deep in concentration. "You're too cute," she said as she walked closer to the bed. Santana looked up and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Rachel is going to be here soon San," she started as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I know you probably don't want to tell her, especially not yet, but I don't think we should take your diaper off. I don't want you to have any accidents. We can find you a dress to wear maybe?" Santana looked up at her and smiled, "Like diapy." "Okay baby," Quinn chuckled as she looked for something for Santana to wear.

Finding a comfy t-shirt dress that covered up her diaper well, Quinn pulled Santana off of the bed and pulled it over her head. "Alright San, I don't know how you want to do this, but if you keep this up, Rachel is going to figure it out pretty quick," Quinn started to say, and Santana looked at her with a frown, "it's up to you baby, I don't mind Rachel knowing. I'm just saying that she may catch on to you not using full sentences."

Santana's face crinkled and a stray tear ran down her cheek. "Oh San, you don't need to cry baby, what's going on in that head of yours, hmm?" she said as she leaned over to wipe the tear away. "Want to be baby. No Rach," Santana responded. She grabbed Santana's shoulder reassuringly before she continued, "I don't want this to stop either, you know that, but Rachel is going to have to know baby, she's living here." Quinn tried to read Santana's face as she continued, "tell you what San, you don't need to stop being my baby, but let's try to keep it quiet. You can do your own thing, tell me when you go potty and I'll take care of it. We don't have to tell her. But she may figure it out, San, and that's okay. I promise Rach won't hurt you baby," she finished with a hug.

Quinn checked her phone and was surprised by the time. "Now, Rachel is going to be here any time now, and she's going to need me for a little while. She's hurt San and she needs a friend," Quinn sighed, and Santana frowned. "I'm sorry baby. You stay here and color until lunch time, and I promise tonight we'll give you a bottle and have some cuddles before bed, sound good?" she asked and she received a smile. Quinn kissed her on top of the head, "thank you."

Just as Quinn walked out of their bedroom, the doorbell rang. She quickly went to open it, and pulled Rachel into a tight hug as soon as she saw her, "Oh Rach, I'm so, so sorry."

Quinn guided the girl with tear streaked cheeks into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, quickly sitting across from her. "We were engaged Quinn, engaged! And he kicked me out like I meant nothing to him!" Rachel exclaimed, the tears starting again. Quinn reached her hand across the table and grabbed Rachel's. "I'm so sorry Rach," she started, "but you're here now, and we love you. You're welcome to stay as long as you need." She squeezed her hand tighter and Rachel looked up at her, "thank you so much Q, I don't know where I'd be without you."

The girls continued to have a heart to heart, and Quinn let Rachel get all of her emotions out until it was time for lunch.

She then got up and looked through the fridge before deciding what to make. Rachel offered to help but was quickly turned down.

So far, it seemed like Rachel was too upset to notice Santana, or her lack of presence, but Quinn decided to coverup for her anyway. As soon as their sandwiches were finished, Quinn addressed Rachel, "here's a sandwich Rach, I'm going to go see what Santana is up to. She's been doing some work in our bedroom all morning." Rachel simply nodded as Quinn walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey baby," she said as she walked in the door, "I made you a yummy sandwich for lunch if you want to come out and eat like a big girl with me and Rach." Santana looked up and smiled, "Me hungry." "Good," she started, "but you're going to have to feed yourself, is that okay?" Santana looked back up at her for a second before nodding hesitantly.

"Okay baby, but before we go I have a feeling someone needs a change." "Made pees," Santana grinned back before maneuvering herself into the all to familiar changing position on the bed and quickly being changed. "Ready?" Quinn asked as she pulled Santana off of the bed, "I need you to try to be as grown up as possible for a little while. Big girl words okay? I promise I'll make time for you to be little soon baby."

With this, Quinn and Santana walked out into the kitchen and sat down. "Hey Santana," Rachel said and the girl looked up at her. "Hey Rach, I'm sorry about Brody," she responded simply before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

The three ate in relative silence, and Quinn kept a reassuring hand on Santana's leg under the table.

When lunch was over, they found themselves on the couch and watching tv. Santana curled tightly into Quinn and Rachel sat on the opposite end. As Rachel sat and watched, she got lost in her thoughts and realized that she was tired of thinking about Brody and her relationship and wanted to talk about something else.

"So Santana," she started during a commercial break, "how has work been? Has it been super busy? Do you love it?" Her questions caught the other girl off guard, but Quinn gave her bottom a tap, prompting her to answer. "Actually, it's been a lot. More than I expected. I'm out sick for this week but I'm not really sure I'm cut out to go back. I think I'm going to take some time away," she said, becoming more confident as she spoke. "Oh," Rachel responded, "I'm sorry to hear that. I always thought you'd make a great cop." The show resumed and Santana decided to shrug her response instead of speaking. Rachel gave her a small sympathetic smile.

Within a few minutes, Santana felt the need to pee and released her bladder into her diaper without a second thought. As she finished though, she began to panic about having to stay in her wet diaper since she couldn't ask Quinn for a change while making sure Rachel wouldn't find out about her regression.

Luckily, Quinn was rubbing her hand up and down Santana's back, and when her hand reached her bottom, she felt the familiar warmness and was quick to respond.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back in a second," she said as she stood up and made her way to their bedroom and through to their onsuite. Rachel barely looked up and nodded, but Santana looked up at her with a confused look. Quinn gave her a look back that said trust me, and she did.

Quinn was gone for a minute or two before she called out from the bedroom. "Hey San, can you come here for a minute?" she yelled and the girl quickly got up and tried not to waddle past Rachel and towards their bedroom, but again their guest barely looked up from the tv.

When Santana walked into their bedroom, she instantly fell into Quinn's arms as a silent thank you for taking care of her like this. Quinn held her for a moment and kissed her head before tapping her butt and motioning for her to lay down on the bed. Santana quickly obliged and was changed before they both walked back out and joined Rachel on the couch. Quinn had thought of an explanation and planned to use it, but Rachel didn't seem curious so she decided to save it.

They continued to watch the Broadway documentary that Rachel had recommended, but soon enough all three girls had dozed off. Quinn was the first to wake up, and her first instinct was to check Santana's diaper before Rachel woke up. She reached down and squeezed Santana's bottom but noted it was dry before waking the girl up.

"Hey San, baby, wake up for me. It's just about dinner time," she said as she shook the girl lightly. Santana let out a long, quiet whine as she stretched out her limbs and opened her eyes. "Hey there sleepy head. I'm thinking we should take Rachel out to eat tonight, it's her first night here as our guest, you know? What do you think?" she asked and Santana smiled slightly and nodded. "Good," Quinn said as she kissed Santana's forehead, "I'm going to wake her up and let her pick a place."

"Rach," she whispered as she gently shook the girl, "it's time to wake up." Rachel slowly opened her eyes and it took her a moment before she realized where she was on Santana and Quinn's couch and relaxed. "Santana and I want to take you out to dinner, your pick. Where do you want to go?" Quinn asked her. "Oh, I couldn't let you do that, but thank you for the offer. I could help you prepare dinner if you'd like," Rachel returned and Quinn shook her head, "Nonsense Rach, you're our guest and we want to take you out on your first night. I'll drive, you just tell me where." Quinn turned and walked away, "Santana and I are going to go get changed and ready. Guest bathroom is all yours."

Rachel stood up and made her way to her bedroom to pick an outfit as Santana and Quinn walked to their room and Quinn began the same process for them both. "Alright San, what do you want to wear? Another dress maybe? I want to keep you in that diaper," she said as she dug through their closet.

"How about this?" she asked as she held up a red dress, one of Santana's favorites, and the girl nodded rapidly. Quinn laughed, "Okay baby, let me pick something for myself and we'll get all changed."

Quinn quickly pulled on a floral romper and then walked to their bed and laid Santana's dress down. "Hey San? Do you need to go potty before we go? I don't know if the place we go will have anywhere to change you so I'd rather you just get it out now," Quinn said but Santana just shook her head, "No pee." "Are you sure?" Quinn asked her and she nodded. "Okay then, arms up," she said as she pulled Santana's casual dress over her head and pulled the nicer one on.

* * *

"Mexican it is," Quinn responded when Rachel finally made up her mind as they walked toward the car. "Get in the car you two," she said playfully as she unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat.

When they pulled up to Tolache, Quinn parked the car and the three walked in and were quickly seated. Rachel ordered seasoned tofu tacos with guacamole, Quinn a spicy chicken taco salad, and Santana two beef burritos.

"Thank you so much for dinner girls," Rachel said when their food arrived before digging in. They spent most of their meal catching up and talking about Rachel's life, aside from Brody, like her leaving NYADA and the shows she had been casted in.

Santana kept quiet, and Quinn could tell that she was uncomfortable. I was clear that she wanted to regress as she messily ate her meal. Her hands were covered in food as was her face, but Quinn has to resist the urge to wipe them for her to keep the illusion. She did squeeze her hand reassuringly though, hoping she could get through the dinner and would have some baby time tonight.

Dinner was soon finished and the girls were back in the car and en route to their now-shared apartment. They didn't talk much as Rachel sang along to the songs on the radio and Quinn joined in here or there.

As they were just about home, Santana began to feel some rumblings in her stomach and, unashamed like her younger self, passed some rather awful gas into her diaper. Quinn smelled it first, and looked over to Santana in the passenger seat to see the cheeky grin on her face. Quinn quirked her brow, seriously hoping that Santana had only passed gas and that she wasn't going to mess herself in the car with Rachel because that would be too tough to cover up. It was only another few seconds before Rachel smelled it as well, "Oh girls, what is that smell?" she asked. As embarrassing as it was for her, Quinn tried to cover for Santana, "Sorry Rach, Mexican does this to me sometimes, excuse me," as she parked the car and they began to get out. Rachel just laughed slightly, "You may want to check your pants after that one."

Santana heard this and froze.

Rachel began walking towards the apartment, but Quinn realized that Santana wasn't moving and walked around to the passenger side. "What's wrong San?" she asked as she undid her seatbelt for her. "Know about diapy?" she asked. "Oh no, baby, that was just a joke. She doesn't know, I promise," Quinn tried to reassure her as she climbed out of the car and they walked to the door together.

Rachel recommended another Broadway film for them to watch to end their night, and again the three settled into the couch. Quinn sat against one armrest, and Santana curled into her side, her back towards Rachel, who sat on the opposite end, her feet stretched out towards them. Quinn was glad for the calm activity because it was clear after the car ride that Santana was back to her younger self and it allowed her to stay that way.

Santana had started to doze off, but Quinn didn't try to stop her, instead pulling her closer and rubbing her back softly. The calmness was short lived though as Quinn heard Santana pass another bit of gas as she woke up slightly. Quinn looked to Rachel but the girl didn't seem to notice, so Quinn went back to rubbing Santana's back and turned her attention back to the screen.

Only a few seconds later though, Quinn felt Santana shift slightly. Quinn hoped that she had fallen back asleep, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Quinn's heart sunk when she heard Santana begin to fill her diaper quite noisily. If her earlier gas had been any indication, this was going to be a big, messy one. Quinn prayed that Rachel wouldn't hear and that she could somehow excuse them both to take care of this, but all hope was lost when Santana opened her mouth. "Poos!" she happily said to Quinn as she opened her eyes.

Though her voice was quiet, it was loud enough for the girl on the other end of the couch to notice, and she looked over at the pair curiously. Unfortunately, with her attention now away from the tv, that was not all that she could hear. Rachel could hear the sounds coming from Santana's bottom as well and, as could be expected from her, quickly exclaimed and began to rant, "Oh! Quinn, Santana is having an accident! She seems to be having a bowel movement in her pants. Oh my, we have to get her to the restroom." At this, Santana began to cry. She was instantly back into her adult mindset, and realizing how mortifying this was, she reached her hand over her bottom and clutched her stomach, trying to make it stop. Quinn glanced over at Rachel with a frightened look on her face, but spoke calmly, "Rachel, please, stop talking. I need to go take care of this and get her into bed. I will explain everything as soon as I'm back, I promise. Please just stay here and let me handle this."

Quinn scooped Santana into her arms and carried her directly into their bathroom. "Oh San, you're okay baby," she cooed as she sat the girl down on the toilet lid, "Baby, please stop crying, everything is okay, Rachel won't be mad, I promise." Santana looked up to her with sad eyes, but the tears did stop. "There's my girl," Quinn smiled at her, "mommy's here, San, everything is okay. Finish making your mess and I'll get you all clean."

Quinn watched as a look of comfort washed across Santana's face and she allowed herself to regress again. "Me poo," she said, sliding off of the toilet lid and squatting down by Quinn's feet. Her face scrunched in concentration and Quinn couldn't help but smile, "Yes baby, you finish going poo and I'll get you a nice fresh diaper."

Quinn walked out into the bedroom to grab the changing supplies, and when she returned to the bathroom, Santana had her hand over the bulge in the back of her diaper, squeezing and patting it with a smile on her face, seemingly enjoying the feeling of it.

"Hey stinky," Quinn interrupted, "are you all finished?" Santana nodded. "Good girl, now lay down so mommy can clean your bottom," she said as Santana lowered herself onto the bathroom floor and allowed Quinn to take care of it.

Quinn kneeled on the floor and expertly wiped Santana's bottom, but was a bit surprised when she found an unexpected wetness. It seemed that Santana had been quite turned on by her accident. When Quinn wiped her core with the cool wipe, Santana's hips bucked, and it caused a battle in Quinn's head. Sure, she hadn't had any sexual moments with her wife since before this began and would normally jump on the opportunity, but with Santana in such an infantile mindset, it just felt...wrong.

Quinn decided to quickly rediaper Santana before pulling her up into a sitting position. "Can I talk to big girl Santana for a minute please?" she asked as she rubbed the girl's shoulder.

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry Q. I didn't mean for her to find out like this"

"No San, that's not what I want to talk about. I don't mind telling Rachel. It'll make things easier since you'll be able to be little around her now," Quinn started.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, what is it then?" Santana responded.

"Well, I uh," Quinn hesitated, "I noticed while I was changing you that you were pretty wet, and I don't mean from pee." A blush started to creep onto Santana's cheeks but Quinn continued. "And I of course don't mind if this is something that turns you on, because seeing you in that diaper seriously does something to me, but I think we need to talk about how far you want to take this. I don't want to have sex with little Santana but I miss sex with you.." she trailed off.

"Q," Santana started, "I know it's weird but I really, really like the feeling of messing my diaper and I can't help but feel turned on. I really do miss you and getting it on, and I don't really feel little when I'm horny. I think we can make time and I don't think you're crossing any lines. If you seriously want to get it on, snap me out of it like you just did and we'll take it from there."

Quinn nodded and Santana smirked.

"Speaking of wanting to get it on," Santana started, "I seriously need to take care of my little problem now and I wouldn't mind if you helped..." With that, Quinn quickly leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Just as it began to get super heated, Quinn pulled away. "Wait San. We can't just leave Rachel out there without saying anything. Let me go talk to her real quick and I'll meet you in bed," she said with a mischievous smirk before getting off of the floor and walking out into the living room.

"Hey Rach," she said as she sat down next to her on the couch. The girl immediately looked up, "Oh Quinn, is Santana alright? She must be sick again. I can't imagine why else she would allow herself to.." "Rachel, please," Quinn interrupted, "let me explain." Rachel quickly shut her mouth and folded her hands on her lap with a nod.

"So, you remember how Santana told you how work had been rather rough lately? Well, turns out she was so stressed and worn down that she started to have accidents at night, and I noticed that she sucked her thumb sometimes and I got to thinking that maybe she needed a little bit of extra care sometimes. So I went out and bought her some things, like a pacifier and well, some diapers. And I've been taking care of her, kind of like a baby, for the last couple days and she's really seeming to be happy with it. She's gotten so comfortable that she uses her diapers without as much as a second thought as I guess you've seen. I know it's a bit different, but it's really what she needs. I hope you're okay with this, because it's been really hard for her to try to hide it from you."

"Oh Quinn, don't be ridiculous, I would never have a problem with you or Santana. If this is what she needs than so be it. In fact, I think it's rather adorable. Please tell her not to hide it from me, and if you need any help with her please let me know. Now, I'm sure you're itching to get back to caring for her, so go on. I'm heading to bed now anyway," Rachel replied.

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" Quinn said with a smile as she got up and returned to their bedroom. She was certainly itching to get back to Santana, but not for the reasons that Rachel had thought.

Quinn couldn't get back into their bedroom quick enough, and when she did, she found Santana naked under the covers, with her hand clearly moving between her legs. "Impatient are we?" Quinn said as she quickly climbed on the bed, pulled down the covers and straddled her wife's waist before initiating another passionate kiss. Santana pulled her hand out from between her legs and quickly tried to remove her wife's romper, settling on pulling the top down to bunch around her waist before her hands moved to her chest. Quinn's hands found Santana's nipples and she twisted and squeezed as she began to kiss down Santana's jaw and neck to her pulse point, where she stayed and sucked.

Santana's hands continued to move down and she lifted Quinn's hips to pull her romper down her legs before rolling her over onto the bed and pulling it off completely. "I want you. So bad," she whispered as she now climbed on top to straddle Quinn. Santana began to rock her hips, grinding her core into Quinn's stomach. Quinn reached up and grabbed Santana's hips, pulling her down harder on top of her, "Q, oh, mm that feels so good."

Quinn's arousal was building as her wife grinded down onto her "oh fuck Santana," she breathed out, lifting her own hips in an attempt to create some friction. Santana took this as a sign and leaned forward, crashing her lips into Quinn's before slowly kissing down her torso, past her navel, and positioning herself between her legs.

Santana blew lightly on Quinn's core, causing her to buck harshly, and she quickly leaned in, running her tongue up and down her wife's slit. Quinn grabbed Santana's hair and desperately tried to pull her closer. Santana latched on and began to suck on her clit, adding one finger and then two inside of her and starting a steady rhythm. Quinn's whimpers urged her on, and she licked and sucked until her hips began to buck. She pulled her fingers out, sticking her tongue in instead and using them to run quick circles around her bundle of nerves. "Holy. Fuck. San. I'm so close," she breathed out as Santana continued to work. Santana felt her walls begin to contract around her tongue and upped her pace until Quinn collapsed into a quivering mess. "Holy shit San, I haven't cum that hard in a long time," Quinn said as Santana climbed her way back up and laid next to her, pulling her into a loving kiss.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away but positioned herself partially on top of Santana, squeezing one of her boobs and pulling the other nipple into her mouth. Her other hand trailed down Santana's body, her fingers dancing over her thighs and teasing her until she cupped her core. "Shit San, you're so wet," she whispered into her chest before sucking on her nipples some more. "In. Now," was all Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and led it to where she desperately needed her. Quinn gently glided her fingers along Santana's slit to gather some wetness before sticking two fingers into her and thrusting them in and out. "Fuck Q, harder," she begged, thrusting her hips in sync with Quinn's fingers. Quinn upped her pace and used her thumb to massage Santana's clit. Santana was so worked up already that it didn't take very long for her to climax. "Oh, Q, shit I'm gonna cum. Mm oh fuck, I'm cumming," she said as she rode out the waves. Quinn pulled her fingers out of her wife and brought them up to her mouth, licking them clean. "God San, I missed that," she said as she rolled off of her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

As much as she wanted to cuddle up and fall asleep just as they were, Quinn decided it would be wise to rediaper Santana before they slept, so she quickly got off of the bed to grab one. Santana was already laid back on the bed, so she stayed where she was and allowed Quinn to wipe her clean before diapering her and pulling the covers over her.

Quinn quickly slipped back into the bed and pulled Santana back into her, deciding to act as the big spoon tonight. She reached down and squeezed Santana's butt playfully as she whispered in her ear, "I love you Santana. Now more than ever." Santana had already started to doze, but mumbled back a barely coherent response, "I love you too Quinn," before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Santana woke up the next morning, she felt the all too familiar cold wetness and immediately tried to wake Quinn up to change her. "Mommy, change peepee please," she tried as she shook her awake.

It took a few moments for Quinn to wake up and remember that her wife was regressed, but when Quinn finally woke up, she couldn't help but laugh at the girl's eagerness, "Alright you, lay back and I'll get you all fixed up." Santana quickly laid back on top of the covers and waited for Quinn to finish putting her in a dry diaper. Once she was clean, Quinn led her out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Quinn was a little surprised to see Rachel already sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. "Good morning Rach," she said with her wife standing quietly behind her.

"Good morning Quinn, Santana," Rachel replied, looking past Quinn and trying to see Santana's face.

Quinn noticed Santana's shyness and moved aside to gently guide the girl forward, "Come on San, there's no need to be shy. You know Rachel."

Santana leaned into Quinn and whispered in her ear, "No want Rach. Make fun of diapy."

Quinn gently placed a kiss to Santana's forehead. "No San, baby, Rachel doesn't mind you being little. In fact," she paused, "I bet that Rachel is very excited to get to know you and see just how cute you are." Quinn turned towards Rachel with a wink and the other girl nodded.

"Why yes," Rachel started excitedly as she placed her empty mug on the table, "I can't wait to get aquatinted with little Santana. I bet she's just adorable."

Santana shyly stepped forward and sat down across from Rachel at the table. Quinn smiled and quickly went to the counter to fill a bottle. "Here sweetheart," Quinn said as she handed the milk to Santana. When Santana pouted, Quinn quickly realized that the girl was in no mood to hold her own bottle while sitting at the table. "Tell you what, why don't you and Rachel go sit on the couch and you can have your bottle while I make some breakfast?" Quinn tried and glanced at Rachel while Santana nodded shyly.

Rachel quickly nodded at Quinn's glance and stood up, making her way over to the couch. Quinn pulled out Santana's chair and pulled her up to stand, "Here baby, take your milk and go sit on the couch with Rachel. I'll have breakfast made for you soon."

Santana slowly made her way to the living room and sat down on the end of the couch opposite Rachel. She sat with a pout as she toyed with her bottle, why couldn't her Mommy just come feed her?

Rachel looked over at the girl with amusement. "Santana, would you like me to hold that for you? You can come sit with me if you'd like," she offered to the still pouting girl.

Santana hesitated, but decidedly nodded and scooted over to Rachel, holding the bottle out for her to take.

Quinn watched the interaction from the kitchen with a smile. "What do you say Santana," she called out as the girl handed her bottle away.

"Please?" she said shyly.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Of course sweetheart. Would you like to have a seat on my lap?" she asked. This time, Santana immediately nodded so Rachel pulled her onto her lap.

At that point, Quinn's heart nearly exploded with joy as Santana gently drank from a bottle on the lap of Rachel, a girl who that same morning she was afraid to even interact with. She quickly got back to work making breakfast for the three of them and continued to catch a few glances at the two girls on her couch.

Rachel had quickly fallen into a maternal mindset and gently rubbed Santana's back as she drank. Santana had also let her guard down a bit, relaxing into Rachel and closing her eyes.

When Quinn called the two over for breakfast, Rachel led the girl to the table and pushed her chair in before taking a seat herself and striking up some conversation with Quinn. "So Quinn, Rachel asked, "you have finals coming up now soon, yes? How many classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking 6 classes this semester, but there's only 5 finals standing between me and law school," Quinn responded.

"That's great to hear Quinn. You know, I'd be more than happy to keep an eye on Santana while you focus on your studies over the next few days. I'm sure you need as few distractions as possible. Please don't be afraid to ask," Rachel offered.

"Thanks Rach. I really do appreciate it. I could really use a hand, especially when it comes time for me to go to campus for these exams. You're the best," Quinn said with a smile before feeding Santana and eating her own breakfast.

Over the course of the week, Quinn was able to focus on her studies, only having to worry about diaper changes here and there while Rachel looked after her wife for most of the day. A few days later, when it came time for Quinn to take her first of many final exams, she was super thankful that Rachel now lived with them and would be able to keep an eye on Santana for a few hours without Quinn even needing to take the girl anywhere. That made one less thing that she had to keep track of.

Quinn got Santana up and dressed on Monday morning before getting herself ready to go to campus. She took Santana with her out into the kitchen, where Rachel had begun working on breakfast. After a quick bite to eat, Quinn kissed Santana goodbye and headed out the door.

Santana quickly grew restless after Quinn had left, so Rachel decided to take her to the park. "Hey Santana, can you come over here so we can put your sneakers on please?" Rachel asked, standing in front of the shoe rack by the door. Santana quickly walked over and sat down on the floor, quickly pulling her shoes on and allowing Rachel to tie them.

After a quick walk to the park, Rachel allowed Santana to run off on her own and watched as she went down the slide a few times before claiming a swing. When Rachel saw this, she walked over to help push the girl.

After a long while on the swings, Santana began to whine a little and kick her legs. Rachel wasn't surprised that the girl had begun to get cranky. "Santana," she started, "are you getting tired? Why don't we get you home so you can take a nap?" Santana shook her head, but was interrupted by her own yawn, making Rachel laugh. "Let's head home Santana. We can come back tomorrow if you'd like," she said, reaching her hand out to the girl.

Back at their apartment, Rachel led Santana to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. When Santana gave her a confused look, Rachel smiled and started the shower. "Since you ran around quite a bit and you're getting a little stinky, I want to give you a quick bath before you take your nap," Rachel explained gently as she started to undress the girl.

Trying to ignore the fact that her otherwise grown friend was standing naked in front of her, Rachel led the girl to sit in the tub and began to wash her body. Rachel continued to convince herself that this wasn't awkward because Santana didn't care, and in her mindset, she wasn't an adult, she was a child who simply needed help to get clean. With that reminder, she quickly finished washing the girl's body and moved onto her hair before pulling her into a towel.

Santana cuddled into the fluffy towel and rubbed it cutely against her face before Rachel led her back to the bed. "Alright Santana, lay down so I can get your diaper on before you get to sleep," Rachel said and the girl nodded as she laid back on the bed. With a diaper on the girl, Rachel pulled a big t-shirt over her head and tucked her into bed. "Here's your pacifier sweetheart. Take a nice nap and I'll make us some lunch when you wake up."

Rachel headed out to the couch and put on a quiet movie before grabbing her laptop and taking a seat. With her last show having closed, she decided to use the rare quiet to find some casting calls.

Just over an hour later, Rachel heard footsteps from the bedroom and looked up to see a groggy Santana. "Did you sleep well Santana?" she asked and the girl nodded. "I bet you need a dry diaper now. Why don't you go back in there and lay down on the bed for me."

This would be Rachel's first time changing a diaper used by Santana alone and she was a little nervous about the intimacy, even though she had been in the room while Quinn had been doing so a few times. She had changed countless diapers in her life though, so quickly grabbed what she would need and went to the girl. "Let's just get you all dry," Rachel said before getting out of her own head and thoroughly changing the girl's diaper without a second thought.

After the two had eaten lunch and watched 6 of Santana's favorite episodes of Power Rangers, Rachel got Santana a bottle before she sat back on the couch on her computer. Santana sat on the floor and drank her milk before starting to put together a puzzle Quinn had brought home for her a few days prior.

Rachel waited about a half hour after Santana's bottle before offering to change the girl again. Santana quickly complied before heading back to her puzzle.

"Rachel?" Santana shyly spoke up when she finished, "mommy home soon?" Rachel smiled and went ahead and started movie for the girl to distract her to the last hour of so until Quinn came home. "Yes sweetheart, your Mommy should be home soon. Why don't you come up here and watch Scooby while you wait?" she suggested and Santana quickly climbed onto the couch.

While watching the movie quietly, Santana began to feel some pressure in her belly. As comfortable as little Santana had gotten with using her diaper, that was with her mommy, not with Rachel, and she was feeling a little embarrassed. Trying to ignore her more adult thoughts, Santana began to relax a little bit and let her guard down. She liked using her diaper, and wasn't going to cause herself discomfort for no reason.

When a strange smell filled the living room a bit later, Rachel turned her attention back to Santana, "Did you fill your diaper sweetheart? I can get you changed if you need." Santana shook her head. She still didn't want Rachel to change her, and she wanted to stay on the couch for a bit longer anyway. "Well," Rachel countered as she assumed the girl had simply passed gas then, "it certainly smells like you are going to soon then. Let me know when you need a fresh diaper and I'll take care of it."

Almost an hour later, when Quinn walked back into her apartment, she smiled at the sight of of the two girls in the living room. Seeing the two girls immediately helped her to destress from her first two exams. "Hey Rach, how was she?" she asked as she walked toward the couch.

"A perfect angel. Oh, and I do believe she may need to be changed soon. She's been a bit smelly lately and I think she may have gone by now," Rachel responded.

"Thanks. Hey Santana? Did you poop? I can get you changed before I start on dinner," Quinn offered.

Santana shook her head, "No poopy."

Quinn nodded and turned toward the kitchen and Santana quickly got up to follow her. "Mommy?" she said to get Quinn to face her, "juice?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll fill you a bottle and then you can go back to Rachel and cuddle on the couch while I make us some food." Quinn said before she quickly filled a bottle with apple juice and handed it to the girl, "alright, go on."

Santana smiled and quickly turned around to walk back to the living room. Quinn watched her carefully and quickly realized that she was waddling a bit more than usual. Looking closer, she realized that there was quite a large bulge hanging down from the seat of her diaper.

"Santana Marie," Quinn called after the girl walking away from her, "It sure looks like you've got a full diaper to me. Did you lie to mommy?"

Santana froze in her tracks and instinctively placed her hand over the back of her diaper as she shook her head and turned back around to face a now-angry Quinn.

"Santana, this is your last chance to tell me the truth," Quinn pressed when the girl only stood and stared, "do you need to be changed?"

Santana shook her head. She didn't want to get changed yet, she just wanted to drink her juice and to go back to her movie. "No need change," she said proudly.

"You're going to be in big trouble if you're lying to me Santana. Now come here and turn around," Quinn said firmly. Santana slowly walked over to Quinn and hung her head as she turned around, knowing that she had been caught. Quinn lifted the back of Santana's shirt and pulled the waistband of her wife's diaper outward to check her. When she looked inside, Quinn shook her head, "You most certainly did make a mess, Santana and you're very stinky. I am very disappointed in you for lying to mommy and I think you need a timeout."

Grabbing Santana's hand, Quinn grabbed one of the chairs from their table and put it in the corner of the living room, facing the wall. "Sit," she commanded and Santana sat down with a pout. "Now sit there for 20 minutes and I will come get you when you're finished. If you get up the time starts all over again so I suggest you stay there," Quinn said firmly and Santana's bottom lip began to tremble.

All the while, Rachel sat on the couch and watched quietly as Santana began to cry and Quinn went back to the kitchen to start cooking. After listening to Santana cry quietly for a couple of minutes, she got up to join Quinn in the kitchen. "Quinn," she spoke quietly as to not catch Santana's attention, "you don't think you're being just a little too harsh with her do you? She simply didn't tell you that she needed a fresh diaper, I'm sure most babies don't tell their mothers that they need a change." "Rach, with all respect, it's not that simple with her. She's not a baby and she knows what can happen if she stays in her mess for too long. I don't want her to end up with a rash or a UTI. She also lied, and I need her to learn that that is inappropriate. She only has 7 minutes left now anyway," Quinn countered, and Rachel simply nodded.

Back in the living room, Santana continued to cry to herself. She didn't want to make her mommy mad, she just didn't want to be changed when she had asked her. Now, her bottom was itchy and she began to shift around a bit on the chair. She had been sitting in this diaper for over an hour now, after all, and it was no longer comfortable. She knew that she had a bad rash starting and all she wanted was to be put in a fresh diaper and to be watching more Scooby with Rachel before dinner. "Mommy!" she tried calling out, "hurts! Please mommy change poopoos." When Quinn didn't answer, she began to cry harder. "Please mommy. Hurts. Need change mommy please," she said with a defeated whimper.

It broke Quinn's heart to listen to Santana cry for her like this, but she knew she had to stand firm or the girl would never learn from her punishment.

After another long few minutes, Santana's timeout was finally over and Quinn walked over to her wife. "Your timeout is over Santana. Come here sweet girl," she said before pulling her into a tight hug. "Shh San, there's no need to cry. It's all over baby girl. Now let's get you all changed and we can have some dinner," she continued as she rubbed the girl's back before she held the girl at arm's length and grabbed her hand.

She led a still crying Santana to their bedroom and had the girl lay down before quickly untaping her diaper and looking at her poor red bottom. "Santana baby, why did you lie to mommy? Now you've got an icky rash and you had to sit in timeout, all just to stay in a very dirty diaper. I need you to tell me the truth next time so you don't get hurt. I'm sorry this is going to sting my love but I've got to get you clean," she said as she began to wipe the girl's bottom clean.

The sting of the wipes on Santana's bottom made the girl whine and whimper more, "ow mommy please no more. Hurts mommy, stop." She kicked her legs and made Quinn's job much harder as she tried to pull away. "Santana, sweetheart, I'm sorry this hurts but I need you to stop moving around. I'm almost done and I'm trying to make you feel better," Quinn tried as she rubbed Santana's stomach lightly to calm the girl down.

With some rash cream applied and a fresh diaper taped into place, Quinn pulled a pair of sweatpants up Santana's legs and pulled her up off of the bed. "What do you say we go out there and eat some dinner? I bet Rachel has everything all ready to go. And afterwards, you and Rachel can snuggle on the couch before bed while Mommy studies," she offered to the still sniffling girl.

Quinn led the girl into their bathroom to quickly wash her face off before heading back to the kitchen. "Let's put on a happy face, hmm?" Quinn tried as she used a wet cloth to wipe down Santana's cheeks. When Santana looked down at the ground, Quinn tried again to cheer her up, "hey you. Mommy isn't mad at you, okay? I just want you to be happy and healthy and I need you to have good manners. We can sit in here until you get yourself together and then we'll go out to Rachel. Come here." Quinn sat down on the toilet lid and patted her lap, and a still-sniffling Santana quickly crawled onto her lap.

Quinn held her there for a few moments until Santana's breathing normalized. When she had finally calmed down, Quinn patted her butt lightly to get her to stand and walked her to the kitchen. "Sit at the table sweetheart and I'll bring you over your dinner."

Santana did as she was told and took a seat next to Rachel while Quinn made them each a plate. They quickly settled in and Quinn and Rachel helped to return the sense of normalcy and distract Santana from her rough afternoon. Dinner conversation quickly shifted to Quinn's exams and her nerves for the coming days.

As dinner progressed, Santana grew more clingy and ended up leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder and clinging tightly to her arm. When Quinn tried to get her to continue to eat, the girl shook her head with a whine. "What's going on with you sweetheart?" her Mommy asked her, "you're having a rough day, hmm?" Santana nodded and let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry baby girl, but as soon as we're done eating I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night studying. But I bet Rachel will spend time with you. Why don't you go turn on the tv and wait on the couch for her to be done with her dinner?" Quinn suggested and Santana reluctantly let go of her arm, dragging her feet as she walked into the living room.

Rachel chuckled to herself watching the interaction and Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "Sorry about her attitude Rach, but I really appreciate you keeping an eye on her for me. You won't have to babysit for a very long time once I graduate, I promise," Quinn tried to apologize but Rachel just disregarded her, "Nonsense Quinn, Santana is adorable and I don't mind watching her at all, attitude included. I think I'm going to try to find us something to do tonight. It's only 5:30 and I want to give you time and space to study like you need."

When Rachel joined Santana in the living room after clearing the table, she found the girl sprawled out on the couch with her thumb in her mouth, watching the tv intently. As the show went to commercial, Rachel watched as Santana's face lit up at the preview for The Croods and decided that the movies would be a perfect distraction for the rest of the evening.

After she looked up movie times on her phone, packed a bag with a pacifier, changing supplies and a bottle for Santana and told Quinn her plan, Rachel got Santana changed and led her out to the car, without telling her where they were going. When they pulled up to the theater, Santana's eyes got wide and she looked to Rachel with a big smile. Rachel couldn't help but smile back, "you want to see the Croods sweetheart?" The smile on Santana's face grew which gave Rachel the answer she needed.

Rachel quickly bought their tickets and some candy for the girl before finding them some seats in the back of the theater. "Here sweetheart, I brought your pacifier for you, and I think it's dark enough in here so you won't have to worry about anyone seeing. I also brought a bottle for you if you want it later. The movie should be starting in just a few minutes," Rachel informed Santana, who immediately took her pacifier with a smile. "Have snack Rach?" she asked shyly. "Oh, sure sweetheart, I have some skittles for you when you want them," Rachel replied pulling them out of her bag and leaving them in the cup holder between them.

The movie started a few moments later and Santana cuddled into Rachel's side, sucking softly on her pacifier, giggling at some scenes around it and making Rachel smile. It only took about 15 minutes for Santana to pull on Rachel's sleeve to get her attention. "Milky?" she asked quietly and Rachel placed a hand on her thigh and she dug through her bag with the other. She handed the girl the bottle and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer. She knew Santana would want to cuddle while having her bottle and didn't want to risk a meltdown.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised that Santana sat still and quietly during most of the movie. It wasn't until an hour or so in that she began to whine and shift around. "Santana," Rachel whispered to the clearly uncomfortable girl, "what's the matter sweetheart?" The girl let out a long whine before answering, "Peepee and rash hurt." "Oh, well we can take care of that no problem, let's take a quick trip to the restroom and get you all fixed up," Rachel said quietly.

Rachel quietly led the other girl out of the theater and ushered her into the bathroom and into a stall. "I'm going to get you cleaned off standing up, is that alright sweetheart?" Rachel whispered and Santana nodded. "Can you lift up your shirt for me please?" she asked the girl who quickly complied so that she could quickly pull down her pants and get off her icky diaper. Once the wet diaper was pulled off, balled up and thrown away in the box on the stall wall, Rachel carefully wiped the girl clean and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Do you need to do anything else on the potty while we're in here? I want this to be your only change until after the movie so go now if you need." Santana quickly shook her head and dropped her shirt as soon as Rachel got a new diaper on her and pulled her pants back up. "Let's get back to the theater now. We shouldn't have missed very much," Rachel said as she led the girl back to their seats.

By the time the movie ended about a half an hour later, Santana had dozed off while sucking her pacifier and leaning on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel decided to wait until the others in the theater left before waking up the girl in case she reacted loudly and grumpily. Once everyone was gone she gently shook the girl awake. "No mommy, sleep," Santana whined out quite loudly around her pacifier. "Hello sweetheart, it's Rachel. The movie is over and we've got to get you home and into bed with your mama. Can you walk to the car for me please?" Rachel tried while stroking the other girl's hair. Santana grunted but allowed Rachel to pull her up to stand. The two walked hand in hand in the car, Santana sucking on her pacifier proudly even in the crowded parking lot. She fell back asleep seconds after hitting the car seat and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

When they got back to the apartment, Rachel tried to wake the girl gently again after she walked around and opened her car door. "Wake up sweetheart, we just need to brush your teeth and get you changed and then you can go to sleep. I bet your mommy is inside waiting for you. Come on," she said as she unbuckled the girl and tried to lift her out. "Mmmm sleepy," Santana sighed out but she let Rachel help her out of the car.

Once they had made it all the way inside, Santana had a random burst of energy and ran straight to Quinn in their bedroom. "Mommy," she yelled out when she saw Quinn getting changed for bed. "Hi my sweet girl," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel walked into the room a moment later. "Would you like me to get Santana ready for bed, Quinn?" Rachel asked but Quinn shooed her away, "Of course not Rach, I can take care of her from here. Thank you so much for everything, you're the best. Have a good night." Rachel blushed and quickly went to walk away, turning back as she walked through the door, "Goodnight Quinn, Santana."

"Alright my little monster," Quinn said to Santana, "get your cute little butt over here so I can get you into your pajamas. Do you need a diaper change or are you dry?" "Dry mommy," Santana said as she walked back towards Quinn and sat down on the bed. After a quick clothes change, Quinn took Santana to the bathroom so they could both brush their teeth.

As soon as they were both done getting ready for bed, Quinn pulled back the blankets to tuck Santana in before climbing in herself and pulling the other girl close. "Love mommy," Santana said quietly as she cuddled closely into Quinn. "I love you too baby girl. Sleep well San," Quinn responded before closing her eyes.

At about 2 am, Santana felt the need to use the toilet. She knew with her rash that she didn't want to use her diaper, and definitely wasn't going to sit in it until morning. After a few minutes of waiting for the feeling to pass, she finally decided to wake up her mommy so she could use the bathroom and go back to sleep. "Mommy, mommy," she whispered quietly as she shook Quinn gently until she woke up. "Yes sweetheart?" Quinn asked groggily as she sat up. "Poos Mommy," Santana said kind of shyly. "You need to be changed San?" Quinn asked and Santana simply shook her head. "Why don't you use your diaper then?" Quinn tried. "Rash mommy, no want to," Santana said sadly. "Oh sweetheart," Quinn said sympathetically, "do you want mommy to take you to the potty?" Santana held on to Quinn's arm and nodded quickly. Quinn quickly responded, "okay baby, come with mommy to the potty and I'll take care of you."

Once the two were in the bathroom, Quinn helped Santana out of her diaper and onto the toilet. "Mommy will be right here sweetheart, go ahead and do what you need," Quinn said as she wrapped an arm around Santana and rubbed her shoulder gently. It only took Santana a couple of minutes to finish up and Quinn easily wiped her clean and redressed her.

"Lets get back to bed San," Quinn said as soon as they were done. "I know you need your sleep so you're not cranky for Rachel tomorrow. And mommy has another exam tomorrow," Quinn continued to explain as she tucked the girl back in and climbed in herself.

Come morning, Quinn quickly got Santana changed and ready for her day with Rachel and was left to tiredly take her exam as she rushed to campus.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Quinn left to take her exam, Rachel walked up to the infantile girl sitting on the couch in front of her and crouched down to her level. When Santana scowled slightly, Rachel couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Well good morning to you too Santana."

"Tired," the grumpy girl replied with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel said, "I think we should get some breakfast into you since you're already out of bed. If you're still sleepy when you're done eating, I'll see about letting you take a small nap, okay? Come with me please." She held her hand out expectantly and stood up, surprised that Santana followed suit.

"Sit here please," Rachel said and she led the girl to a chair at the table. "I'm going to make you a bowl of cereal. Do you want a bottle now or would you rather wait until I lay you back down?" she offered. Santana seemed to think for a moment before deciding on waiting until after she ate.

Rachel nodded satisfactorily and placed a bowl down in front of the girl, sitting next to her and bringing a spoonful to her mouth. "Open sweet girl," she promoted and smiled when Santana obliged. "Is that good?" she asked after the girl had eaten a few bites and Santana nodded.

Once the bowl was empty, Rachel took it to the sink before filling a bottle with milk and warming it up. "Do you still want to go back to bed?" she asked as she turned back around to the table. "Mhm sleepy," Santana responded.

"Let's go then," Rachel said as she held out a hand to the girl and walked her to the master bedroom, bottle in hand. Rachel walked up to the bed and pulled down the blankets. Santana quickly climbed in and leaned back against the headboard, reaching for her bottle. "Here sweetheart. Drink your bottle and then lay down. I'll wake you up in a few hours," Rachel said before leaving to relax in the living room.

Rachel sat on the couch and started watching Funny Girl, thinking about what else she could do with the girl before Quinn came back. She was distracted completely by the musical and didn't realize that it was nearing 11am by the time it was over. Putting Santana down for a nap this afternoon would be interesting, she thought to herself and she headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey sleepyhead," Rachel said as she gently shook the girl awake, "it's time to get up now. I bet someone needs to be changed into a dry diaper anyway." Santana rolled over with a grunt, causing Rachel to laugh. "You're such a morning person Santana," she joked, "but it's almost afternoon now. It's time to get up. Come on sweetheart." Rachel pulled back the blankets and got her hand underneath the girl's back to help her sit up.

"Are you wet Santana?" she asked and the girl nodded, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Why don't you come with me to the bathroom. I'll get you changed and we can tame that mane of yours," Rachel said as she stroked the girl's sleep-rustled hair.

Santana slowly stood up and followed Rachel to the bathroom, quickly laying down on the floor. "You know the drill, hmm?" Rachel asked hypothetically as she began to the wipe the girl clean. She was a bit surprised by the state of the girl's bright red bottom, and tried to remind herself to talk to Quinn about her rash later on.

"Do you know where Quinn keeps the rash cream by any chance?" Rachel asked, not really thinking about the fact that Santana was probably not capable of answering her question. After a moment of silence, Rachel shook her head. "Of course not," she said to herself and she looked through all of their supplies. "Ah ha, found it," she said before gently rubbing it in on Santana's rash.

"Ow, Rach, stop," Santana whined as she wiggled around to get her to stop. "Shh, Santana, shh," Rachel said as she placed a calmimg hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry sweet girl, I know it must hurt. Your rash looks pretty sore. But I'm trying to make you feel better, I promise."

Once the girl was rediapered, Rachel pulled her up into a seated position and crawled across the floor to kneel behind her on the tiles. "We're going to make this pretty hair of yours all nice again, okay?" Rachel said as she began to brush through the girl's wild locks. Santana let out a relaxed sigh, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes earning a chuckle from her babysitter.

With her hair no longer an unruly mess, Santana stood up and followed Rachel back out into the living room. "Me pretty Rach?" she asked a little shyly as she played with the ends of her freshly groomed hair. "You're beautiful Santana," Rachel returned genuinely with a smile, causing the girl to blush and raise her thumb to her mouth.

"So I was thinking earlier, and I realized that Mother's Day is this Sunday and I think we should do something for your mommy while she's at school. Could you show me where she keeps your craft supplies?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded happily, babbling something incoherently as she ran over to the hall closet.

"Let's see," Rachel thought out loud as she looked through the shelves. "Ah, here we go," she said as she pulled out a stack of colored paper, some markers, glue and glitter. "Let's go sit at the table now," Rachel said as she offered a hand to the girl.

Before letting Santana start, Rachel took a newspaper from the counter and covered the table with a few sheets, knowing that this was probably going to get a bit messy. "Alright dear, why don't we make your mommy a card? Look thorough these and pick out a colored paper to start with," Rachel instructed and Santana sloppily looked through the stack, picking a out a light purple sheet that she seemed to like. "This," she said as she placed it down in front of her. "You're sure?" Rachel asked and the girl nodded enthusiastically.

Rachel took the paper and folded it in half for the girl, before placing it back down on the newspaper. She was kind of curious to see what was going to come of this activity.

"Would you like me to write on it for you Santana?" Rachel suggested after Santana sat still for a few moments and Santana shook her head with a stubborn, "me." Rachel smiled and placed a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder. "Okay sweetheart, you go ahead and write on it then. I really think you do need to write 'Happy Mother's Day' on the front, okay? Let me know if you need a hand," she offered.

With that, Rachel sat back and quietly watched as Santana focused on the project in front of her, tongue out and all. She amusedly watched as Santana slowly albeit neatly wrote "Happy Mother's Day" on the front before opening up the glue and swirling it around on the edges.

When Santana reached for the container of glitter, Rachel couldn't help but interrupt. "Be very, very careful with that sweet girl. We don't want to make a big mess. Would you mind letting me help you?" she tried to gently offer, making Santana look up to her with a pout. "Now, now," Rachel gently chided, "I know you want to do it yourself, but I'm going to scoop some out so we don't spill that whole container, okay?" With Santana still pouting, Rachel sprinkled a pile of glitter onto another sheet of paper before closing the jar and moving it out of the way. "Go ahead Santana," Rachel said, "it's all yours now."

Santana continued to pout, but decided to go ahead with what she was doing, taking pinches of glitter and sprinkling it all over the glue. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she realized that more glitter was sticking to Santana than to the paper.

While the glue was drying, Santana picked up some markers and added some more decorations to the front, again getting more on herself than on the paper. "As soon as your done with that, we're going to have to get you in the bath. You're a very messy little girl," Rachel chuckled as she watched the girl work.

Santana shot her a cheeky smile before not-so-gently opening the card and flinging glitter all over the table. "Santana," Rachel warned, although only half heartedly since she was amused by the girl's cuteness. "Oops?" the girl offered, earning herself a head shake from her caretaker.

Rachel got up to wipe down the other end of the table while Santana continued to decorate the inside of the card.

When she walked back over to Santana, she glanced over the girl's shoulder at her creation. Her heart was warmed when she saw what Santana had drawn. "And what do we have here?" she asked as she crouched down to the girl's level. "Mommy," Santana said as she pointed to one of the figures she drew, "me" she said as she pointed to the other. The two stood hand in hand, and were surrounded by hearts and balloons. "It's beautiful Santana," Rachel said sincerely, "I think your mommy is going to love it.

Rachel stood back up and reclaimed her spot in the chair she had been in earlier, allowing the girl to finish up her drawing. When it seemed like the girl was finished, Rachel stood back up and began to gather up the markers to put them away.

"Are you all finished?" Rachel asked before folding up all of the newspaper to throw it away. With a nod from Santana, Rachel went ahead and finished cleaning up the table. "I'm going to keep this card in my room until Sunday so your mommy doesn't find it okay? Sit tight." Rachel said before quickly making her way to her bedroom.

When Rachel walked back, she was happy to see that Santana was still sitting there quietly. She was pleasantly surprised by the girl's behavior so far, but hoped she wasn't jinxing it by thinking that way.

"Ready to go have a bath?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded, quick to run to her bathroom. "Santana! There's no need to run!" Rachel yelled as she ran behind the girl.

In the bathroom, Santana stood impatiently as Rachel started the water and filled the tub. While they waited, she helped Santana to undress, again noticing how red and sore her bottom was. "Your bottom is sore, hmm?" she asked sympathetically. "Mhm owie," Santana replied, making Rachel frown. She tried to think of a solution as she apologized, "I'm sorry Santana, but I'm going to let it dry out a bit without a diaper after your bath, okay? I think that might make you feel a bit better."

Once the tub was full and Rachel decided the temperature was suitable enough, she helped the other girl to sit down and noticed the sparkles in her hair. "Santana," Rachel chuckled, "how on Earth did you get glitter in your hair?" Santana just shrugged and gave Rachel an innocent smile.

Rachel shook her head with a laugh and started to lather up some shampoo in the girl's hair. She had to take some extra time to rinse all of the glitter out and to gently scrub all of the ink and glue off of her hands and arms.

Once the girl was clean, Rachel helped her to stand up and wrapped her in a soft towel, wringing out her hair before helping her to step out and sitting her down on the toilet lid.

"Would you like me to braid your hair Santana?" Rachel offered and Santana nodded. "Okay, why don't you stand up quick so I can sit down there and you can sit between my legs. Sound good?" Rachel explained and Santana quickly stood up, letting Rachel take her spot.

Santana seemed to be quite relaxed as Rachel worked on her hair. That is, until a very loud stomach growl interrupted the calm silence. "I guess someone is hungry," Rachel offered with a smile, "we'll get you some lunch as soon as I'm finished."

Rachel made quick work of braiding the rest of the girl's hair, wanting to feed her before she got too grumpy. She helped the girl into a clean shirt, but left her bottom end uncovered to give her rash a chance to dry out. "Santana, you have to promise to tell me when you have to go potty okay? I don't want any messes on the floor," she explained. Santana didn't seem to be paying much attention so Rachel tried again, "Santana, this is important. You tell me when you have to go potty, okay?" This time, Santana nodded which satisfied Rachel enough.

"Let's go get some food in that stomach of yours," Rachel said as she led the way out to the kitchen and had Santana sit back down in her usual chair. "Will you eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" she asked the girl as she looked through the pantry. "Mhm yum," Santana said quietly as she played with the end of her braid.

"Here you go," Rachel said as she placed it down in front of her. Santana smiled when she saw that it had been cut into four small triangles, just as she liked it. Rachel went ahead and made herself something to eat while the other girl- quite sloppily- dug in to her own.

"Maybe we should've waited to give you a bath until after you ate your lunch," Rachel joked as she stood at the counter and ate her sandwich. "Would you like a bottle?" she asked and Santana was quick to look up. "Milk?" she asked with enthusiasm. "Of course. Finish your sandwich and you can have a bottle on the couch," Rachel responded.

Rachel finished her lunch before the other girl did, and poured some milk into one of Santana's bottles. She put it in the microwave before walking over to Santana with a few wipes. "Let's clean off your sticky face and fingers before you go get comfy, okay?" Rachel said as she quickly wiped the girl's lunch off of her skin, surprised any of it actually made it in her mouth.

"Go get comfy on the couch and I'll bring you your bottle," she instructed as she walked back to the microwave and grabbed the now-warm milk. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Santana cuddling with a pillow in the corner. "Comfy?" she asked, "Here you go."

Santana smiled and immediately took the bottle, happily suckling right away. "I'm going to put on some cartoons for you, okay?" Rachel said as she reached for the remote. "Your mommy was home at about 4 yesterday and that's still a few hours away. You can take a nap if you want to, or maybe we could go to the park," Rachel offered, "relax for a bit with your bottle and we'll decide in a bit."

Things seemed to be going perfectly well as the two relaxed on the couch for a bit. That is, until Santana abruptly remembered that she was not wearing a diaper when she realized that she was being surrounded by wetness and it was too late to stop herself. She started to panic a little when she started to think that Rachel might be mad at her for having an accident on the couch. Rather than speaking up and telling her babysitter what had happened, Santana silently started to cry and she looked around for a place to hide.

When the girl suddenly stood up and ran away, Rachel immediately became concerned. "Santana? Sweetheart? Where are you going?" she asked as she quickly got up to follow the girl.

Santana's first instinct was to run into her bedroom and hide behind her bed. "Santana?" Rachel asked again when she followed the girl into the room but lost sight of her, "Where'd you go? What's going on?"

Santana tried to stay quiet as she crouched down, but found it harder and harder to keep her sobs to herself.

Rachel heard a muffled sob on the other side of the room, and quickly walked over to see what was going on. "Santana? Come here, tell me what's wrong," she said as she saw the girl crouched in the corner.

Santana panicked more when she saw Rachel, and sprung up to push past the girl. She ran out into the kitchen, hiding behind their island and hoping that Rachel wasn't following her.

After Santana ran past her, Rachel stood for a moment in shock before making her way back out to the living room. It wasn't until then that she noticed the large wet spot on the couch where the other girl had been sitting. "Oh Santana, did you have an accident?" Rachel asked aloud, hoping the girl was near by. "Where are you Santana?" she asked when she got no reply, and her voice had a hint of annoyance to it. She wasn't angry about the accident, but she was getting a bit frustrated with the girl's antics.

Santana, however, took this as Rachel being mad at her, and curled up further into herself. She lifted her thumb to her mouth and tried to comfort herself and stay quiet. Maybe if she stayed completely still, Rachel wouldn't find her, she thought.

That was not the case, though, as Rachel looked around the entire living room before turning her search to the kitchen. "Santana," she exclaimed, "there you are!" as she rounded the corner of the island.

Santana again shot to her feet, running away as fast as she could. She ran back towards her bedroom, but was abruptly stopped as she crashed right into Quinn, who had just walked in the door. Apparently both Santana and Rachel had been too wrapped up in what was going on to recognize the sound of the door opening and Quinn walking inside.

Quinn was quick to react and pulled the clearly upset Santana into a tight embrace. "Woah, hey," she tried to soothe, "what the heck is going on here? Why are you crying?" With no response from the girl in her arms, Quinn looked her over a little bit more. "My love, why aren't you wearing a diaper? Oh, and San..." she trailed off as she looked closely at the girl's bottom half, "why are your legs all wet? Did you have an accident? Can you tell mommy what's going on? "

At this point, Rachel had noticed the presence of the third girl, and timidly made her way over to the entryway. "Um, hi Quinn," she said, a bit quiet and out of character.

"Rachel? Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Quinn asked while still cradling Santana close.

"Oh, I guess I can. I left Santana without a diaper after I gave her a bath earlier. She has such a bad rash and I know it's better to let them dry out on their own sometimes. Putting a diaper on a child with a rash can just trap more moisture and exacerbate the problem. So of course I didn't want to do that and thought..."

"Rachel! You're rambling," Quinn said with a bit of frustration, "please just tell me why Santana was running around and is crying in my arms right now."

"Right, sorry. She was on the couch just a few minutes ago when she shot up and ran away to hide from me. I didn't realize right away but there's a big wet spot on the couch and I think she must've had an accident. I'm not sure why she's running away from me, though," Rachel explained a bit more helpfully.

"Thank you," Quinn said once she finally figured out what was happening, "do you think you could go get started trying to clean the couch or wherever else she was? I think I need to take care of her right now."

"Of course Quinn," Rachel responded, "whatever you need."

With that, Quinn used her hand to lift Santana's chin to meet her eyes. "Hi baby girl," she said with a gentle smile, "do you want to come with me to the bathroom so we can get you all clean? I bet you're feeling pretty yucky right now." Santana didn't answer, but Quinn gently ushered her in that direction anyway.

Once they were in the bathroom, Quinn started the shower before turning her attention back to her crying wife. "Shh San, shh," she tried, "Can you tell mommy what's got you so upset? You know I'm not upset that you had an accident, right? Can you calm down and talk to me?"

Santana just whimpered and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Okay baby, I'm going to pull your shirt off so we can get you in the shower. We can talk more after," Quinn explained as she got the girl under the water.

As Quinn ever-so-gently washed her wife's legs, bottom, and core, Santana's cries turned more into sniffles. "You're okay San, you're okay," Quinn reassured.

Once Santana was thoroughly cleaned, Quinn dried her off and sat her down on the toilet lid. "I'm just going to go grab you some clean clothes. I'll be back in a second," she said before quickly ducking out of the bathroom.

When she walked back in, Quinn was a little surprised to see Santana focused on the area between her legs. "Santana?" she asked as she knelt down in front of the girl, "what are you doing?"

"No more," Santana said quietly. "No more what, Santana?" Quinn asked curiously. "Hair mommy," Santana responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, I see," Quinn said as she tried to hide her amusement, "you want mommy to get rid of that for you? Or would you like to do it yourself?" "Mommy," Santana said matter of factly and Quinn stood her up to put her back in the tub.

Quinn wasn't all that surprised that Santana was bothered by the change taking place on her body. As long as Quinn had known her, Santana was always cleanly shaven, never going more than a few days without taking care of it. She was, however, a little concerned about having to do something so delicate and relatively dangerous for her wife- especially with her in this state.

"Mommy needs you to stay perfectly still while she does this, okay?" Quinn explained as she got some shave gel and a razor out. "San? Did you want your legs done too?" she asked and Santana nodded, with a very quiet "please."

Quinn removed her own pants before sitting down in the tub as well, facing her wife. She folded her legs and pulled one of Santana's legs onto her lap, gently covering it in gel. She figured it would be easier to do the girl's legs, so she started there. She used very slow, smooth strokes and tried her absolute hardest not to nick Santana's skin anywhere.

Quinn switched legs once she was finished, and managed to get them both smooth without hurting the other girl. She was still a bit hesitant to move on to the next part, and distracted herself by having Santana lift her arms so she could take care of her underarms as well. "Okay sweet girl, mommy is going to take care of the rest of your hair now. I need you to lean back a little bit and relax. Stay perfectly still for me," Quinn explained.

With Santana leaning back onto the edge of the tub, Quinn bent the girl's legs and spread them apart, placing the girl's feet on either side of herself. She then gently put some shave gel over the whole area and very carefully started to shave the hair away.

Santana was surprisingly still the whole time, and Quinn finished without any hiccups. She made sure to rinse everything away before helping the girl up. "All done sweet girl. No more hair," she said with a smile before she dried her own legs and pulled her own pants back on before thoroughly drying Santana's legs as well (especially her bottom thanks to the reminder from Rachel).

Santana laid down on the floor expectantly once she was dry, ready to get back into a diaper. "Here we go," Quinn said as she got a diaper under the girl and rubbed some powder into her skin.

Instead of bringing the girl back out into the living room, Quinn led her to their bed once she was dressed. "Come sit," she said as she sat down herself and patted the spot next to her. Santana was quick to climb on next to her and laid her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"Hi baby," Quinn smiled as she placed a gentle hand on her leg. "Mommy," Santana said as she placed her thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes. "Come on baby girl, talk to mommy. You can sleep later," Quinn tried to reason as she gently pulled the girl's thumb out of her mouth.

"What's going on in that head of yours, hmm?" Quinn tried to press, but Santana maintained her resistance. She barely even acknowledged her mommy's question with a shrug.

"Do you want to tell me why you were so upset and running away from Rachel maybe?" the blonde girl tried to reason, "you like Rachel baby, I don't understand." Santana let out a huff of air and Quinn moved her arm to wrap around the girl.

"Come on San, what's going on? Did you think Rachel was mad that you had an accident on the couch? Is that what happened?" Quinn continued to ask. Santana shied away at this question, leading Quinn to believe she was on the right path.

"You know both mommy and Rachel would never be mad at you for an accident, right my love?" Quinn tried to explain, "We love you Santana, and we know it's not your fault, okay? I promise you baby, no one is mad at you. But I am worried about you. I don't like seeing you so upset."

"No. Rach mad. Pee on couch and no tell her," Santana finally spoke up.

"Sweetheart, Rachel isn't mad," Quinn countered. "Would you feel better if she came in here and told you that?" she offered. "No know," Santana said quietly.

"Okay baby," Quinn said as she stroked the girl's arm. "Hey Rach?" she called out to the third girl, "could you come in here for a minute?"

Rachel promptly appeared in the doorway and Quinn ushered her over to the bed. Quinn didn't miss the fact that Santana shrunk back a little bit. "Rachel, would you mind telling Santana here that you aren't mad that she had an accident on the couch?" Quinn asked.

"Oh Santana, of course I'm not mad at you sweetheart. It's no big deal at all that you had an accident. I promise you that I'll never get mad at you for something you can't control, okay? I wish you hadn't run away from me and got yourself all upset," Rachel explained and Santana looked up to her with trusting eyes. "No mad?" she asked.

"No Santana, I'm not mad at you," Rachel said with a smile. "Can I have a hug sweetheart?" she asked with open and arms and Santana gently crawled over to her and fell into her arms.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said and she let the girl go. Quinn smiled at the scene in front of her, and gently folded the blankets down next to her while the girl was a bit preoccupied.

"Hey baby girl, why don't you come lay down for a little while. I know you're tired and it seems you've had a rough afternoon, hmm?" Quinn said when Santana turned her attention back to her mommy. Surprisingly, Santana didn't put up a fight and easily climbed under the blankets.

"Rach, would you mind handing me her pacifier please?" Quinn asked as she tucked the girl in and Rachel was quick to grab it. "Of course, here," she said as she handed it over, and Quinn gently placed it between the girl's lips.

"Sleep tight baby," Quinn said as she gently climbed off of the bed and kissed the top of Santana's head before leaving the room, "I love you."


End file.
